


Mine

by heartxbrittana



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e07 I Kissed A Girl, F/F, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartxbrittana/pseuds/heartxbrittana
Summary: Canon based fluffy Brittana with some angst, following on from 3 x 07. It is based around their love languages, and also fills in the gaps of some of their major arcs in Glee, and follows on after their wedding.The story of how Brittany and Santana build their love from teenagers to adults and grow a deep and meaningful understanding of each other.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Glee Fanfiction





	1. Love Languages

**Hi everyone! This was initially intended to be a one-shot based on my interpretation of Brittany and Santana's love languages, but it evolved into a 10-part short story instead. The story follows canon, beginning at 3 x 07 (I Kissed A Girl) and follows it up to the wedding, but I wanted to explore my own personal head-canon to fill in all the missing pieces that we never got to see on the show, including future Brittana after the show finished. So if you're looking for something that takes the girls from canon right through to adulthood, this should be a good read for you.**

**My main story, Invisible String, as any of you who are reading will know, is quite angsty and the last few chapters in particular have been a hard write. So I wanted to write something much more fluffy, with more of an instant happiness, and this came out.**

**I hope you all enjoy! I'll be focusing back on Invisible String now, bc it's my main baby, but if anyone has any requests for one-shots, spin offs etc based on this, be sure to let me know!**

* * *

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Brittany asked softly, as she watched her girlfriend pace up and down frantically.

"What can you do Brit? It's been done now. Finn knows about us, and soon enough everyone else will too" Santana threw her hands up exasperated. Her response had sounded a little harsher than she intended, but she couldn't help it.

What Finn had said about her being in love with Brittany, that she might not love her back, had really cut her deep. As if outing her in the corridor wasn't enough, he really had to make her doubt her girlfriends love for her.

"San, I know that you…" Brittany began, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence before Santana had interrupted her.

"Do you even love me Brittany?" Santana asked, her tone doubtful and sour. Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What!?" she frowned

"Finn seems to think you might not" Santana laughed. But it wasn't a genuine laugh, it was one of sarcasm, and it hurt Brittany to think Santana could even think like this.

She knew her girlfriend's afternoon had been tough, and that right now her mind was swirling with anxieties from being outed, so she wasn't thinking rationally.

"Come on Santana. Since when have you let yourself get down on Finn Hudson's opinions. He doesn't know anything about our relationship"

But Santana still wasn't softening, as she stood arms crossed, staring out of the window with her back to Brittany.

"No, you're right, he doesn't. Nobody does, I get that. I get that we aren't out, so people don't have a clue about us. But come on Brit, when was the last time you actually told me that you loved me?"

"This morning" Brittany scoffed with a shake of her head. She couldn't believe they were even going here. After all she had been through to fight for Santana's love, Santana was really going to doubt her?

Santana cast her mind back to this morning, when they had parked down the block away from prying eyes, so they could sneak a kiss before saying goodbye to each other. Santana had told Brittany she loved her, and Brittany had of course said she loved her back, before Santana got out of the car and walked the rest of the way. She was worried that people would get suspicious if they arrived to school together every day, even though they always had done before, and even though friends could totally do that.

Yes, Brittany had told Santana she loved her this morning, but to Santana, it always felt like it was her saying it first. After the unexpected stress of the afternoon, she couldn't help but overthink everything.

"Baby…" Brittany softened her approach even more, walking over to Santana in an attempt to break her tough exterior down. Santana turned to look at her as Brittany's hand grazed her shoulder, but her expression was still stubborn and stern.

"You really think that just because I don't say it out loud as much as you, that I don't love you?" Brittany laughed incredulously, but soft. She raised her eyebrow to signal to Santana that she knew what the answer was deep down.

Santana softened slightly and allowed Brittany to lead her by the hand to sit on the bed.

"It's in the way that I always make sure I wake up first when we stay round each other's houses, so that I can make you breakfast and have coffee ready for when you wake up"

Brittany paused thoughtfully for a second, before continuing

"It's in the way that I'm your biggest supporter, and I'm always there to encourage you in your ambitions and let you know that you're the best."

Santana let out a small smile. She couldn't disagree with Brittany. The blonde had _always_ been her biggest fan and support network. Santana had lost track of the amount of times Brittany had been her personal cheerleader, and the times she had cried watching Santana sing, because she loved her voice as much as Santana loved seeing Brittany dance.

"It's in the way that I fold your clothes for you when you aren't looking. Because I know you hate doing it, and if it was up to you, you'd leave them all crumpled up in a drawer"

Santana's brow furrowed. She didn't know Brittany did that for her.

"It's in the way that I touch you. The way that I give you a kiss goodbye. The way that I make love to you"

Santana felt a blush rise to her cheeks, as she thought about Brittany and her having sex. Brittany was always so willing to do anything that made Santana feel good.

"It's in the way that I pick flowers that remind me of you and give them to you. The way that I leave Mounds Bars on your desk every day, because I know that they're your favourite"

Brittany reached out her hand to touch Santana, sensing she was getting through to her, and confident the Latina wouldn't pull away.

"It's in the way that I listen to you. I listen to everything you tell me. Whether that be something serious like today, or something funny like the time you sat on the chocolate cake that Becky Jackson put on your chair. Or when you're having a Lima Heights moment about Rachel, or your babbling on in Spanish. Even when I don't understand, I'm _always_ actively listening when it comes to you"

Brittany looked at Santana to gage her reaction, making sure she was taking everything in.

"It's in the way that I would do anything to lighten your load and make things easier for you. I'd do anything to cause you less stress. I'd help you in any way I could…Do you remember when I was going to ask you to prom on "Fondue For Two" last year?"

Santana nodded

"I was doing that to help _you_ , because I love you. Think about it…coming out was never part of my process. I was just willing to date whoever I was dating, boy or girl, and if anyone had an issue with that, screw them. But I know how important it is to you. I know how to ever be completely free and happy, and okay with people knowing about us, you need to tell people about who you are. That's why I offered to go first, to make it easier for you. And I know it didn't end up happening, and that's okay, you weren't ready. And I know that after today with Finn, things might not go the way we planned but…my intentions were always there Santana. Everything I do is to try and help you. That's how you should know that I love you. And yes…I might not verbalise it as much as you do but, for me? Actions speak louder than words"

And that was it. Santana had melted. She moved in to claim Brittany's lips, feeling the need to touch her after their argument.

"I love you so much Brittany"

Brittany smiled into the kiss, satisfied her words had worked, before pulling away to look at Santana.

"I love you too San. I'm just a big fan of a gesture that's all. I prefer showing you how much I love you, rather than telling you. But if you want me to start using my words more, I can"

Santana shook her head

"I'm sorry…I was just upset and overreacting after the whole Finn thing. I know that you love me, and without you helping me come to terms with myself, we probably wouldn't even be here right now" she shrugged.

Brittany reached out to stroke Santana's arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay baby. It's been a hard day. We don't know what tomorrow is going to bring, but we do know that we have each other to get through whatever it throws at us" Brittany soothed, planting a soft kiss on Santana's forehead.

"I know. Thanks Brit" Santana smiled "Look, I know I'm a words person, but right now I think you'd look a lot better with this off, so I can _show you_ how much I love you" Santana grinned wickedly, her hands toying with the hem of Brittany's Cheerio uniform.

And Santana didn't need to ask twice.

* * *

The next two days at school went without a hitch, much to the pleasant surprise of Brittany and Santana. But unfortunately, it was just the calm before the storm. When Brittany had caught sight of a hysterical Santana running into the bathroom after being summoned to the see Coach Sylvester, she wasn't expecting to hear what Santana told her.

Somebody had overheard Finn and Santana's conversation, and that somebody turned out to be the niece of Reggie Salazar. He was now going to be using the fact Santana was a lesbian, in a smear campaign against Sue, effectively outing her to the nation.

Brittany felt sick. Both from the fact somebody would be as cruel as to use someone's personal situation like this in an attempt to get back at someone, and from seeing the state Santana was in. She was broken. It was the worse-case scenario, and far from what either of them wanted.

She also felt another emotion, one that she rarely felt. Anger. She was so angry at Finn Hudson for putting her baby in this situation. She knew Santana's snark's could get too mean, she had warned her about them enough times, but nothing she had said to Finn should warrant this.

Santana found herself wishing she could go back in time and force herself onto 'Fondue For 2', because anything beat this. The fact she wasn't able to do it on her own terms was killing her.

That night, as she cried in Brittany's arms, the blonde rocked her gently and remembered the one thing Santana needed the most to feel loved.

_Words_

Her original plan was to bring their memory box around. The one that she had been collecting things in for years, things that meant something to them. She was sentimental like that, and she was going to go through everything with Santana and remind her that as hard as this was, their love for each other was the reason they were doing it.

Then she had realised it would mean more to Santana to just tell her this, rather than reminisce over old ticket stumps and daisy chains they had made when they were younger. Their first friendship bracelet to each other, before Brittany bought them proper ones. Going through that box meant everything to Brittany, but this wasn't about her, it was about Santana.

So, she sat, and she poured her heart out, and she let her words be felt. She told Santana how much she loved her. How proud she was of her, and how Santana was stronger than she knew. She spoke about the journey they'd had so far, and how this was the final hurdle to happiness together. She told her how she'd be with her every step of the way, and that they were in this together.

And Santana listened and nodded and cried. And she clung on to Brittany, because she needed to be close to her, and she held her so tight. But she held the words that Brittany had said to her, _even tighter._

And Brittany did the same again 5 days later, when Santana had turned up at her house, desperately and frantically crying.

"Abuela hates me"

"Abuela threw me out"

"Abuela thinks our love is wrong and sinful"

These were the three key things Brittany took from the conversation, as she listened carefully to her girlfriend's account of what had happened with her grandmother.

"I love you so much sweet girl, and I'm so sorry your Abuela took the news badly and different from what you expected. What you did tonight was so brave, and I'm _so_ proud of you. Nothing about our love is wrong or sinful, I mean how can it be? Look at us. It's beautiful." She had told Santana, stroking her tear stained face as she curled up against her "Your Abuela doesn't hate you, not really. It's just new for her and she just needs time to process it. But until she does, I will be right here by your side, ready to give you all of the love that you're missing from her, and then some."

She pressed a gentle kiss on Santana's temple, as Santana collapsed into her. Exhausted, but appreciative of Brittany's words.

* * *

Now that Brittany knew how important words were to Santana, she made a conscious decision to use them more. Of course, she still made plenty of nice gestures, because that was important to her to show love in that way. Like the time she spent English class drawing her a picture, making sure to scribble some words on there too.

_Lord Tubbington thinks you are purrrrfect. 3 and so do I._

She watched as Santana proudly took the picture and hung it in her locker with a smile.

For their first Valentine's Day, Brittany had spent weeks in preparation, compiling a playlist for Santana. She didn't want to do something generic like heart shaped chocolates, she wanted it to be something meaningful. She even went to the effort of decorating her computer with hearts for the occasion. She walked proudly down the hall towards Santana's locker, hoping her girlfriend was going to love it.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she smiled, as Santana looked down at the computer in confusion.

"You're giving me your computer for Valentine's Day?" she frowned

"It's a playlist" Brittany began "with all the songs that I hear in my head when I'm with you or when I'm thinking about you" she raised her eyebrows, her knees buckling as the thought of her girlfriend and how happy she made her. Santana's expression changed from a frown to a smile as soon as Brittany explained the gift. She felt so touched.

"I wanted to make you a CD for Valentine's Day but…this is as far as I got without any help so…"

Santana laughed lovingly, staring at her girlfriend in adoration. Why did she have to be so damn cute all the time? As Brittany watched Santana's face light up, she felt her own expression mirror this.

"Oh, and I made you a cover" she spun around to reveal it to Santana, who peeked over Brittany's shoulder to observe the gift. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling so overwhelmed with love in that moment, that she felt her heart could physically burst.

"Brittany…" she cooed, as Brittany smiled proudly at herself "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Brittany said shyly, causing Santana to giggle once again at her girlfriend's cuteness. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, so wrapped up in each other, before moving in for a kiss. The best thing about being out, was that they could do this in public now.

Santana's gift for Brittany, had been a single red rose, accompanied with a 3-page love letter. She poured all of her feelings into it, wanting Brittany to know every detail of how she felt about her. She talked about how it was love at first sight for her, and even though she had suppressed her feelings for years, she knew that Brittany was the one the moment she laid eyes on her at her first cheer practice in Freshman year. The red rose being symbolic of that.

The words came so easy when it came to Brittany. She was so soft around her, and everyone knew it. She was the only person she could be like this around.

She also knew now, how much actions and gestures meant to Brittany, so when she had watched The God Squad deliver a vocal valentine to Rachel from Finn, she knew she had to get one for Brittany.

And as they sat at Breadstix that evening, and Joe announced the song for Brittany, Brittany shook her head in sweet disbelief. Santana knew Brittany was moved by it, as she watched her with a smile, her blue eyes watering at the gesture. As the song started, Brittany reached out for Santana's hands, needing to be close to her in this intimate moment. She smiled as Santana placed a soft kiss on her hand. They may have been in a restaurant surrounded by heaps of other loved up couples, but in that moment, it felt like just the two of them. So happy and _so_ _in love_.

As they moved together to their song, after Santana had pulled them up to the dancefloor, Brittany pulled Santana close.

"I love you so much, thank you"

Sealing their love, with a kiss.

* * *

Their love continued on, and school got harder as finals were upon them. Brittany was struggling, but Santana was always there to encourage, appreciate and affirm her. She'd constantly remind her of how she was a genius, and how much she loved her.

Brittany was doing everything to lighten Santana's load as usual. When Santana wasn't sure what she wanted to do after graduation, she made helping her figure it out, her main priority. When Santana started talking about fame, Brittany knew that wasn't really what Santana wanted. She had more ambition than that. But she listened as she always did, doing everything she could to help her with her newfound quest for fame. She was grateful that she had already applied for college on Santana's behalf, gaining her a scholarship to the University of Louisville. She knew Santana would probably change her mind, and even if not, at least she would always have it as a back-up option.

And when Brittany was right, and Santana admitted she did in fact want to go to college and make something of her life, she smiled as she watched the relief flood over Santana's face when Sue handed her the acceptance letter.

"Thank you" Santana smiled softly, and Brittany nodded. In her eyes, Santana didn't need to thank her. _Of course_ she would do this for her, she loved her. She'd do anything to see her happy and make life easier.

"I don't know if this is a hundred percent the answer for me but…just to know that I have someone who believes in me as much as you do…" Santana shrugged, her eyes glassy, as she looked at the love of her life. She of course needed to say those important words that she said to Brittany several times a day.

"…I love you so much"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled. And she knew Santana knew this. Because now Santana knew her actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

It was the stress of finals that caused Brittany's extreme bout of tonsilitis in May. She knew it only flared up when she got anxious about something, the last time being when she was 12 and she had a huge dance competition. To make matters worse, her parents were out of town, so she was left home alone and feeling extremely sorry for herself. She had been off school all week, which was making her even more anxious because she knew she was missing valuable learning time.

She was worrying a lot about her grandpa too. He had suddenly taken ill himself, which was the reason her parents were out of town. They called every day and assured her he was doing as well as he possibly could, but it didn't stop the worrying. The more she worried, the worse the tonsilitis got, and on the fifth day of being ill she was feeling pretty desperate. The only thing getting her through was knowing that after school, Santana would be coming around and staying with her for the weekend.

But currently, she was feeling pretty angry at Santana. All week she had been dropping hits to her, that she wanted Santana to come over, but Santana hadn't taken any of them. With her emotions already off kilter from the stress and upset, Brittany had started to overthink everything.

"If she really wanted to be here, she would be" she'd told herself. All of the anxiety and sadness she was feeling, was now being subconsciously targeted at Santana.

From Santana's perspective, she'd had a stressful week also. She had an exam Friday that she really needed to do well in, and she'd been cramming and studying all week. Of course, she had been texting Brittany constantly to check on her, thinking of all the right words she could say to make her feel better. Things like;

**I'm so sorry you're still feeling unwell baby. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you. Keep me updated on your grandpa too. Try not to worry and get some rest. I love you Brit x**

or

**I wish I was there so I could make it all better x**

Then Brittany would reply with one of her indirect hints

**It sucks being home alone x**

Which Santana wouldn't pick up on

**I can't wait to see you on Friday as soon as my exams over x**

It was a constant swirl of miscommunication. Santana was telling Brittany everything she thought she would want to hear, things that would have made _her_ feel better if she was in Brittany's situation. But Brittany needed Santana physically with her to feel better, but she wasn't directly communicating it with Santana and telling her what she needed. Now she was getting angry and overthinking things, when really it was just that Santana had no idea that she was feeling like this.

When Brittany answered the door that evening to her girlfriend carrying a large carton of soup, she expected her anger to melt. It didn't. All she could think was "where was this soup 4 days ago?"

"Oh, baby look at you" Santana pouted, as she saw how pale and sickly Brittany looked. She instantly stepped forward to give her a kiss and a cuddle, but Brittany pulled away. Santana was confused but figured maybe it was because Brittany didn't want her catching anything.

But as she followed Brittany into the house and tried speaking to her, telling her how much she'd missed her and asking her how she was feeling, it became apparent that Brittany was off with her. Santana felt hurt. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, and all she wanted was to be there for Brittany. She had missed her all week, and now she was finally here, Brittany wasn't speaking to her or letting her in.

"Brittany please tell me what's wrong. If you don't open up to me, I can't help. I don't understand why you won't speak to me" Santana pressed. With words being so important to her, having Brittany be short with her and refuse to communicate was one of the most hurtful things for her.

Brittany watched as Santana worriedly searched her face. She knew Santana was hurt, and she didn't want to do that, but she just felt like all of this was too little too late. Where was Santana when she was crying herself to sleep every night this week?

"Just go Santana. You don't even want to be here."

"What!?" Santana frowned. What on earth was Brittany talking about, she had been dying to see her all week.

"I've been trying to get you to come over all week" Brittany's voice cracked, and it broke Santana. She'd never seen her look so vulnerable and fragile before "I've been here all alone all week, sick and worrying about my Grandpa. All I wanted was for you to come over and make things better, but you never came" by now Brittany was in full blown tears, her emotions well and truly getting the better of her. Santana knew right now that if she touched Brittany, she'd only push her away, but she was fighting against every nerve in her body not to grab her and pull her into a comforting hug.

"Babe…why didn't you tell me?"

"I shouldn't need to tell you San, I'm your girlfriend. You should know what I need" Brittany scowled, her attitude towards Santana was cold. It shocked Santana. Brittany was never like this, especially not towards her. She felt helpless, and guilty.

"I wanted to see you and be here looking after you Brit, of course I did, but I've had my exam. All week I've literally been stressing so much about it. I needed to study, I didn't have time to think, let alone come here, but you know that I would have been here in an instant if you said you needed me. I just…I didn't realise. I thought you'd be okay until today" by now Santana was getting teary too, desperate for Brittany to see how much she cared about her.

Brittany felt guilty. She knew Santana was stressed too with her exam, and she didn't want to upset her. But that didn't stop the hurt she felt.

"It just felt like you didn't care" Brittany shrugged; her voice small.

This shocked Santana. How could Brittany possibly think that? She loved her more than anything and cared about her with every inch of her being. It had killed her not being able to be there for her this week.

"Brittany, I love you more than anything, and I care about you with every inch of my being. It's been killing me not being able to see you this week and be there for you physically. But that's why I was sending you all those messages. So, you knew that I cared"

"But sometimes words just aren't enough Santana" Brittany sighed "Don't you see? I needed you to come around and look after me, not _tell me_ that you wanted to come around and look after me. When I was telling you that being home alone sucked, I wanted you to drive round and make everything better. I didn't want you to say that you couldn't wait to see me Friday. I needed you here San, I really did"

Santana wiped the tears from her face, as she watched Brittany do the same. Both of their emotions were running incredibly high. She felt so guilty.

"I just wish you had been more direct and told me what you needed Brit. I'm not a mind-reader. You didn't once tell me how bad you were feeling, or say you wanted me to come around, but you have to know I would have been here like a flash if you'd told me"

"So…it's my fault then?" Brittany raised her eyebrows, her tone defensive

"Brit that's not what I'm saying…" Santana began, before Brittany interrupted again.

"It's apparent that we show our love in different ways, we've known that for a while now. I need you to start showing me and actively doing things, not just using your words. Because that doesn't make me feel better" said Brittany "I'm sorry Santana, but it's just what I need. And if you can't give that to me, you might as well leave this house right now"

That scared Santana. She had never heard Brittany raise her voice before. She had clearly upset her a lot. She didn't realise how much she had hurt her by not being physically actually there, until now. She couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever. She began crying harder at the thought.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" Santana said, her tone firm but soft "I want you and I want this. I realise now that telling you wasn't enough, and I need to show you, and I'm so _so_ sorry. You have to believe me Brit, I'll do anything to make you feel supported and loved. I think there's just been some miscommunication, but we can work on that. I'll work on that. I'll do better to understand you" she pleaded, and Brittany's face softened.

"It's just been a really hard week San" Brittany whispered, tears framing her face.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. But I'm here now, and I'll do whatever you need me to do to make you feel better. Please let me baby"

"Just…hold me please" Brittany nodded, her bottom lip quivering. And Santana willingly obliged as she took Brittany into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh…shhh…I'm here now"

They lay like that for a while until Brittany's sobs had subsided. Santana reheated the soup and tenderly fed it to Brittany, then she ran her a bath and changed the bed sheets for her while she was in there, until she heard Brittany calling her name.

"Will you get in with me?" Brittany asked, she still looked and sounded so vulnerable.

"Of course I will baby" Santana replied, her tone soft, and she quickly discarded her clothes to join Brittany in the tub. She climbed behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and relaxing Brittany back into her. Usually, it was the other way around, but she felt the need to be the one that held Brittany today.

She washed Brittany's hair for her, then she got the washcloth and dabbed her gently until she was clean. As she finished cleaning her face, she left a trail of soft kisses. On her forehead, on each eyelid, on her nose and finally, on her lips.

"Let's get you into something warm" Santana said softly, noticing the water temperature was going down. She hopped out and grabbed a towel, helping Brittany out and wrapping the towel around her, before grabbing one for herself.

When Brittany was dressed, settled and she'd taken her medication, she sleepily cuddled up against Santana.

"I'm sorry for earlier San" Brittany spoke, her face and tone sad.

"Hey shush" Santana whispered "It's okay, we're fine. You were upset and you're right. I should have done more this week to show you how much I care"

"It's not all on you baby" Brittany admitted with a sigh "I should have been more direct with you and told you what I needed. And it's not that your lovely words aren't appreciated because they are…I just think I needed to see it"

"We express ourselves differently, that's all" said Santana, as she lightly cupped Brittany's face, caressing it softly with her thumb.

"I know. I think we just have different love languages. I really hate it when we fight though" Brittany pouted

"I know. I know, me too. But sometimes fights can be a good thing if they make us understand each other better. I know now what you need, and you know that you need to communicate more to get what you need. It's only going to make us stronger"

"You're right" Brittany smiled "I love you Santana Lopez"

"I love you too Brittany " Santana replied, placing a lingering kiss on Brittany's lips before adding "now you get some sleep. I'll be right here with you all night, okay baby?"

Brittany nodded, and before long she was fast asleep, Santana protectively watching over her. She swore she'd never let Brittany down like this again.

Come Sunday, Brittany was starting to feel better. Maybe it was hearing her Grandpa was out of the woods or the fact Santana was looking after her that made her stress less and allowed her to heal. Or maybe it was just the fact her girlfriend was the best medicine, but either way, she was grateful.

"Hey Brit, you know how you mentioned us having different love languages the other day?"

Brittany nodded, looking at Santana to continue.

"Well I found a quiz online, where it tells you what your main love language is, and how high you rank on them all. We should take it. Maybe it will help us understand each other more?"

"That sounds like a great idea" Brittany replied.

Friday night had been awful, and she never wanted a repeat of that. Arguing with Santana was her least favourite thing.

And so, they each took the quiz. It gave various different scenarios, with two options out of two opposing love languages, and you had to pick out of the two what was more important to you. Twenty minutes later they had their results, and as expected, they were different.

Brittany ranked high on Acts of Service and Gifts, while Santana ranked high on Words of Affirmation and Quality Time. The one where they met in the middle and both ranked high was Physical Touch. This didn't surprise them; they were constantly touching each-other and they were extremely affectionate to the point the rest of the Glee Club would make fun of them for it.

"Well that totally makes sense. You love your words" Brittany laughed "And I know how important it is for you to hear them too. Like when you were upset after the Finn incident. And the time you asked me if we were dating. To me, it was obvious we were, we'd spent the whole summer together and you knew I only had eyes for you especially when things had ended with Artie. But I get it now…you needed concrete proof and to _hear_ the words be said"

Santana nodded

"And yours make perfect sense too. The gestures, the gifts. That's so you. And we've already spoken about how you like to physically do things for me to show you care. You're always trying to help me, and I love that about you" she smiled sweetly

"I'd do anything to make you happy Santana. Joining the Troubletones, putting myself up for Prom King so that you could be Prom Queen even though I really don't care about all that, applying to college on your behalf because you were being too stubborn and I knew you'd change your mind" Brittany shrugged "even right back at the start, when I was trying to help you come to terms with your sexuality. I know you probably think I was doing that, so you'd be with me but…it wasn't that. I mean of course I wanted us to be together, but what I wanted even more was just to help you find your own happiness and peace with it all"

"Oh Brittany" Santana said, eyes watering, touched by Brittany's words.

"Never doubt my love for you Santana, just because I don't say it as much as you" Brittany reaffirmed

"I won't. Ever since we had that conversation that night after Finn, what you said… it all made sense to me. I've never doubted it since. And I never did, not really. I just got scared for a moment. And I want you to know not to ever doubt mine either. Because I know you've always said actions speak louder than words, but I never realised how important it was for you to receive love that way. I just thought that was how you gave it to me. But now I know, and I'm going to make sure I show you"

"We can't ever abandon our own love languages, because it's who we are. But it's good to know each other's so we know how to communicate together, and make the other person feel loved and happy. I think now we're going to understand each other better than ever. I'm glad we did this" Brittany smiled.

"I love you, B"

"I love you too baby" Brittany replied, her face melting at Santana's words. Yes, words weren't her love language, but she never tired of hearing Santana say those three little words.

"Now…can you guess which love language is crying out right now? Begging to be listened to?" Brittany said, a mischievous grin making its way across her face.

"Hmmmm" Santana said playfully "would that be…physical touch?" she walked her fingers seductively along Brittany's thigh.

"Nailed it" Brittany winked, before her lips found Santana's. The sex they had that day was one of the most intense times for them, as they poured every emotion into it, silently apologising for their argument on Friday night, their connection and understanding of each other stronger than ever.


	2. 226 Miles

As the end of the school year rolled around, Brittany and Santana spent as much time as they possibly could together. Senior Year was the best year they'd had, but it was tinged with sadness. While Santana had accepted the Louisville scholarship, and would be going there in the fall, Brittany had failed to graduate. She was having to re-sit her Senior Year, and for the first time in their relationship, they'd be forced apart by distance.

Lima was only a 4-hour drive from Louisville, so Santana had assured Brittany she'd come home often, but it wasn't going to be the same. They were so used to being around each other every single day, and as Santana's moving date loomed over them, they dreaded it. She'd be moving in the summer, to get to know the city and the state, before classes started.

Santana didn't really want to go; the place just didn't appeal to her. As she watched her friends go off to exciting places like New York and LA, she knew that was where her heart lay, and her mother had kindly given her the money to do it. But she couldn't. That was too far away from Brittany, and it didn't matter where her heart lay, Brittany was always going to be the one to hold it. Louisville was going to have to do.

Brittany felt so mad at herself for not graduating, for being the reason they had this distance between them.

"We would have had to do long-distance either way Brit" Santana smiled sadly "Even if you graduated and went to Purdue, it's still a two-and-a-half-hour drive away"

"But it's shorter than four" Brittany replied, her eyes watering. Being without Santana was going to kill her, she was sure of it.

Santana remained the strong one in the situation, but inside she was panicking too. After all, one of her main love languages was quality time. How was she going to feel rarely seeing Brittany?

* * *

When it was time for Santana to move, Brittany came with her, helping her settle in. But the goodbye was awful. Both girls cried so much, and when Brittany had left, Santana felt truly miserable. Brittany visited her again at the end of summer before term started, but the goodbyes only seemed to get harder. She missed Brittany desperately.

They could Skype, they could call each other, but it wasn't the same. Santana felt herself putting it off so many times, telling Brittany she was busy, when really, she was sitting in her room miserable and missing her. Even texting became difficult. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to Brittany, quite the opposite. It was that it was just too hard. It was never enough and speaking to her made her yearn for Brittany's presence even more.

She came up with a solution. She promised herself she would only do laundry at home, that way she'd always have an excuse to come home and see Brittany every few weeks. On her first visit back home since term started for mid-term, she had text Brittany as soon as she was in Ohio to give her an arrival time, and sure enough when she pulled up outside her house, Brittany was waiting outside with flowers. She ran out of the car so fast and dived on Brittany.

"I missed you so much baby" Santana said, tears burning her eyes as she kissed Brittany desperately. Brittany was crying too.

"I missed you too. But you're here now"

Brittany took Santana's luggage in for her, as Santana greeted her parents, heading straight up to Santana's room to give them some privacy. Brittany had already spoken to them upon arrival to Santana's that morning. Santana didn't stay for long; she was itching to get upstairs to Brittany. She promised her parents that they'd catch up properly later and practically sprinted up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she slammed her door shut and dive tackled Brittany on to the bed. The kiss was hungry and desperate. She needed to touch and feel Brittany so much right now.

" . . .much" she said again, enunciating each word with a kiss on a different body part.

It wasn't long before clothes had come off and limbs had entwined. Santana had expected to catch up with Brittany first before having sex, but when she was there in front of her it had just happened. She just so desperately needed to touch her, having missed that so much. And in their shared love language, Brittany felt the same way.

They still couldn't bear to tear themselves apart afterwards. They cuddled, grasped and stroked every inch of each other, placing soft kisses as they exchanged loving words. They always cuddled after sex. Always. But this time felt different. It was like they physically couldn't let go.

Eventually Santana tore herself away.

"I want to get this laundry done and out of the way, so I can enjoy the rest of my time with you" she said softly, placing a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips.

And then silently, Brittany rose from the bed to help. Santana could have told her not to, but she knew it was a pointless argument. After all, this was how Brittany showed her love.

* * *

When the washing was clean, as they folded the clothes away and sorted them into piles, Brittany carefully listened as Santana ranted on about Kurt and the work he was doing for Vogue, making sure Santana folded the clothes properly instead of crumpling them up. She had to give it to Santana, she was learning.

Crumpled clothes were the least of her worries though. She was worried about Santana. She got the impression that she really wasn't enjoying Louisville. She knew that New York was her real dream, and that her mom had gave her the money to go. She also knew the reason Santana wasn't there, was because of their relationship, and she felt guilty for that. She just wanted Santana to do what made her happy, as much as she'd find the even longer distance harder.

"Well you know you could follow your dream too?" Brittany suggested lightly "your mom gave you that money and said you could go to New York too if you wanted" she looked at Santana with a raised brow, as Santana turned to look at her.

"I like being in college. My schedule's crazy but, I love being a cheerleader and…" she swallowed to get rid of the emotion in her voice, thinking about the distance between them "…I like the idea that I'm never more than a few hours away from you"

"Can't you do laundry at school?" Brittany asked, changing the subject completely. She too could feel her emotions rising, and she didn't want to have to deal with them.

Santana shook her head firmly

"My first week there, I heard a rumor that all the water in Louisville is just purified run off from the Kentucky Derby stables"

"Nasty!" Brittany replied, her face one of disgust.

"But, more importantly, I promised myself that I would _only_ do laundry at home. That way, no matter how busy I got, I would be forced to come home every few weeks and then I'd get to see you" she smiled sweetly, Brittany returning the smile.

Santana leaned in, to kiss Brittany once more, she just needed to feel her so much more than she usually did. It almost felt like _"kiss and touch her, while you can_ ".

* * *

Santana was struggling, and this trip only made that more evident. She felt panicky and breathless at the thought of saying goodbye to Brittany again. On one occasion, she'd thought about it too hard, and before she knew it the bile was rising up in her throat and she was vomiting.

The one saving grace, was that Brittany seemed to be coping well. Or so she thought, until the next day when Brittany dragged her along to the "Left Behind Club". After the prank on Dotty where she had been fooled into thinking she had been left behind in the apocalypse, Santana watched as her girlfriend looked visibly distressed and jittery.

"Can we please go home? I don't think this club is good for you" Santana said firmly, but Brittany batted her off.

"I'm not leaving…being left behind sucks"

Santana shook her head

"It was just a stupid prank"

"You don't get it! You left me behind, and it _hurt"_

Santana's heart sank. She watched as Brittany turned her head to look at Dotty, who was hyperventilating in the corner, still jarred from the prank.

"That's exactly what it felt like" Brittany said, signalling towards Dotty.

Santana was crushed. That was when she knew. That was the moment she realised she was going to have to break up with Brittany.

* * *

The next day, Santana asked Brittany to meet her in the choir room and prepared for the worst moment of her life. She sat pensively, wondering how she was going to do this. When Brittany walked in, wearing that same Cheerio's uniform that Santana met her in, fell in love with her in, had torn off many times in passion, Santana felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Brittany offered Santana a warm smile. She thought that Santana looked _extra_ beautiful today.

"You wanted to see me?" she walked towards her girlfriend, who's heart was beating out of her chest.

The only thing Santana had prepared was the song, nothing else. Everything was just going to be said from the heart, and as soon as Brittany approached her, the words came tumbling out.

"Sophomore year I used to sit in this back row and…secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me and…I'd die on days that you didn't"

Brittany's eyes watered at the deep and meaningful words

"I miss this place so much" Santana shrugged "It's…where we fell in love. Where I could say things with music…when words just weren't enough"

She watched as Brittany sat down opposite her, looking at her questioningly.

"And I need to tell you something, that I don't know how to say" she sighed.

The band walked in and played the acoustic version of Taylor Swift's 'Mine' that she had arranged with them earlier today. It was the perfect way for her to describe how she felt about Brittany and their relationship. Words were just too difficult for her today, and she knew the only way she'd be able to express herself and get through it, was by using music.

And just like Santana knew she would, Brittany cried. She always cried when she sang to her. And of course, knowing what she was about to do, Santana cried too.

"Wow" Brittany said, wiping the many tears that had fallen "sad songs make me really sad, and I don't want to be sad. I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"No, you were right. I haven't been a good girlfriend to you. I meant to call you so many times, but I didn't- and not just because I was busy. I didn't call or Skype or even text you because…it wasn't enough" Santana sighed "What I really wanted to do was to hold your hand. Kiss you. Lay down with you, and fall asleep next to you. And then we'd wake up, we'd be like we were last spring. Before everything changed…"

She hesitated, making sure she was saying the right thing.

"I can't come home on the weekends and…pretend that things are the way they were because…they aren't. And I don't want to be like all of those other long-distance relationships that you know, hang in there for a few months, then…break up when someone eventually cheats or things get weird" Santana shrugged, tears clouding her eyes.

"I would never cheat on you" Brittany replied, eyes filled with emotion.

"I know" Santana whispered with a firm nod "I know, and I would never cheat on you either but…if we're being completely honest, I had…uh…I guess the best way to describe it would be…an energy exchange. I was cramming for this really boring Sociology class and…I looked up and this girl was staring at me. She smiled, a little too long, which means she was either crazy or a lesbian. And judging by the stack of Virginia Woolf's she was reading, she was into me, so I smiled back." She shrugged.

"I had an attraction" her voice cracked "And you…you may have had one. Or you might have one and…that happens"

Brittany was silent, and Santana moved to the seat in between them, needing to be closer to Brittany.

"Let's just do the mature thing here okay?" she started, and as she watched Brittany's eyes redden, adamantly shaking her head as she knew what was coming, she almost broke. She felt the need to assure her quickly.

"This is not an official break up. Let's just be honest that…long-distance relationships are…almost impossible to maintain. Because both people are rarely getting what they need. Especially at our age"

The words were so hard to say, but it was the truth. She didn't just want Brittany's physical presence. She _needed_ it. She _needed_ that time with her. Maybe if Quality Time wasn't her love language, she could power through, but it was. It was so important. She also didn't like the fact she was impacting Brittany's happiness so much, and seeing her so upset last night, had solidified her decision.

It was the hardest of break ups. A break-up where both parties were still so in love, and neither of them had done anything wrong, but they needed to end things.

Santana cast her mind back to the night she had thought about as she sang to Brittany. Their first big argument as a 'couple'.

* * *

_It was the summer of 2011, and they had spent all summer long together. Artie was well and truly out the picture, Karovsky was over and done with and the two of them were happier than ever. But at Kurt's party, Santana was watched in envy as Artie approached her and tried to flirt. He just wasn't getting it into his head, that it was over between them. She couldn't blame him; she wouldn't like to be in his position and to have lost Brittany either but…that still didn't make it okay._

_And of course, Brittany was her usual friendly self, and she could see by Artie's grin that he thought there was still potential. It stirred something up in Santana. Artie was always going to be a sore spot for her, and all she wanted was for Brittany to tell him to go away, to not speak to her, to get it into his head that things were done between them._

_They hadn't put an official title on their relationship, so Santana figured that was probably the root cause of a lot of her anxiety. Technically, Brittany was still single, so what if she turned around and decided to give him another shot. She'd learn later on that in Brittany's eyes they were dating all along, but Santana being Santana needed that verbal proof. She stormed off to the alcohol cupboard and focused on getting hella drunk, she didn't want to watch Artie drooling over Brittany any longer._

_She gave Brittany the cold shoulder all night, and it didn't go unnoticed. They stood in Santana's kitchen at 2:30am, having left the party. Santana's parents were out of town, so Brittany was staying at hers, and she was lucky they weren't here because they were about to have a screaming match._

_"What is the matter with you tonight?" Brittany demanded impatiently, tired of the Latina's silent treatment._

_"Oh, you actually realised something was wrong? I'm surprised, you seem to have been too caught up with Artie all night to even notice" Santana laughed._

_Brittany sighed_

_"San we've talked about this. Artie is my friend. That's all he is, he's just a friend, but I'm not going to stop speaking to him just because I have a history with him. That wouldn't be fair"_

_"I'd love to believe that's all it is Brit, I really would. But I've seen the way he looks at you. Your intentions might be pure but, believe me, his aren't. I just know that he's doing everything in his power to win you back" Santana replied, eyes rolling to the high heavens. Thinking about Artie and Brittany really made her feel sick._

_"I think you're being a little dramatic…" Brittany tried, raising her eyebrows slightly as she watched the girl she loved tie herself up in knots. How could Santana even think that she'd mess things up for Artie. She had waited so long for Santana to realise she loved her, and now she had her. She wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise that._

_"Well forgive me for being worried but, you know, you did reject me for him before" Santana retorted, her tone harsh, face hardened. Thinking of that memory brought instant tears to her eyes, and she decided in that moment she didn't want Brittany seeing her upset. She felt out of control, like everything was slipping out of her hands._

_"You know what, screw this!" and she ran out into the dark street, her sobs hard and loud. Her neighbours could probably hear everything, but right now in that moment she didn't care. She was so hurt; she could barely breathe. Thinking about Brittany choosing Artie over her again was just too painful. And now she was sure she was going to pick him. Now that she'd done this and showed her temper and her jealous side. She never meant to raise her voice at Brit, but she was just so scared. Every time she saw the two of them speaking, she felt like she was bracing herself for an inevitable goodbye._

_She'd never had the highest expectations of a relationship anyway. Her parents were always arguing, and they always had since her childhood. It was naïve of her to think she could have such happiness with Brittany._

_But then, she felt a hand grab hers. And she stiffened at first, pushing her away, refusing to look at her. Her tears frantic and fast. But then, Brittany took her by surprise. She gently turned her around, and grabbed her face, forcing her to look into her blue eyes. Santana didn't at first, because she was crying so much that her eyes were closed._

_"Look at me" the blonde pleaded gently._

_Santana caved, she did as she was asked, and she allowed herself to get lost in Brittany's baby blues. The same eyes that she had fallen in love with._

_"I'll never leave you alone" Brittany promised. She knew exactly where Santana's head was at, and she knew what she wanted to hear._

_And as Santana crashed against her, the sobs wracking her body stifled by Brittany's embrace, she knew Brittany wouldn't break that promise._

* * *

That was one of the worst parts of breaking up with Brittany. Brittany had stuck to that promise and _now,_ Santana felt like _she_ was the one leaving her. They rarely ever argued, but when they did, they always ended healthy. Their relationship would grow better for it, like the time they ended up figuring out each other's love languages and became better communicators.

But this one, was going to end the worst way possible. No turning back now. As Brittany wiped her tears, her lip trembled, and her chin shook.

"This sounds a lot like a breakup to me" she raised her hands helplessly

"You know this isn't working" Santana shook her head, the sight of Brittany's tear stained face and reddened eyes was tearing her up inside. She felt the need to touch her, to reassure her, to stop the pain. She grabbed Brittany's hand for conviction.

"You know I will always love you the _most_ " she told her.

And she didn't blink once. She needed her eyes to convey exactly what she was feeling. That she was telling the truth. She loved Brittany so much, and their break-up wasn't to do with falling out of love or anything like that, it was the opposite. It was Brittany who broke the intense eye contact, as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. It was pointless. They still fell, and she ferociously wiped one off her cheek.

Santana couldn't stand it. She couldn't bear to see the love of her life in tears because of her. She subconsciously leaned forward, to give her a long, lingering kiss, before pulling her into a tight hug.

Brittany let out a shaky breath, as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder. And for the last time, she said the words that she _always_ said back to Santana.

"I love you too"


	3. Shades of  Green

Even though Santana had broken up with Brittany, it didn't stop her missing her every day like she did when they were together. She still used every excuse she could to go back to Lima and see her, whether that be agreeing to step in and play Rizzo in the McKinley Production of Grease or returning home for Thanksgiving.

But soon, she began to realise she was only making things harder for them both. She could see the hope in Brittany's eyes every time she returned, and she knew the blonde was still hopelessly waiting for her to rekindle what they had. And it took every fibre of Santana's being, not to kiss Brittany hard and tell her she still loved her, that of course they could get back together and they could make things work. But she knew she couldn't do that.

Breaking up with Brittany was hard, the hardest thing she'd ever dealt with in her life but being in a relationship with her where she barely got to see her, kiss her and touch her. A relationship where she knew her partner was 226 miles away hurting because of her, was even harder.

So, for Christmas, she went to New York, and she imposed herself on Rachel and Kurt. Anything to get her away from Lima, because she couldn't be around Brittany right now. She spent New Year's Eve back in Louisville, at some random college party, and made it her mission to get black out drunk. That was the night she had her first post-Brittany hook up. The second girl she had ever got with in her life. Just something to try and ease the ache in her heart, that still wasn't going anywhere even though she broke up with Brittany almost three months ago now. She was just a college girl experimenting, Santana making sure she completely took the lead, and she was pretty hot. But she wasn't Brittany.

There were more college hook-ups, but that's all they were. Santana never moved on properly because she quite simply couldn't. Her heart belonged to Brittany, and she was pretty sure it always would.

So, when Tina called in early February to tell her that Brittany was dating Sam, and had been for the past couple of months, she felt like the air was being sucked right out of her. And she was in the car driving back to Lima, before she could even think of an excuse. She dialled Finn on the way there and talked him into letting her and the UofL Cheer Team perform in Glee Club. He didn't need much convincing, turns out they were having a Diva week, and he joked about Santana being the biggest diva he knew, so it fit perfectly.

Then she had to actually round up the cheer squad to see if they'd come, lucky she was still friends with them being that she'd actually dropped out of school a month ago. She hated it there, but she couldn't just go back to Lima and tell her parents, she didn't want to upset them. Especially her mom, who she knew that despite giving her the money go to New York, was delighted when she had picked college instead.

She managed to round four of them up, with some classic Santana Lopez style bribery, and soon she was back in the familiar halls of McKinley, waiting for her moment.

She pulled Elaine aside before she went in, and she begged her to pretend to be her girlfriend, bribing her with scratchers tickets and an Ani de Franco shirt. Now she was here, she felt powerless and weak. She needed a pawn in the game. She needed to make Brittany jealous.

She wanted her back, and she didn't know how they were going to make it work, but she knew anything was better than seeing Brittany in love with someone else.

And she'd always told her it was okay to move on, she wanted her to be happy, and now she was taking it all back. But there was a huge difference between saying something, and then seeing it in person. It stung and it burned, harder than anything she'd felt before. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she needed it to stop. She needed her sweet, _sweet_ Brittany back.

As she heard her cue, she waltzed in the room with such confidence, offering Brittany a small wave that said _surprise baby._ You wouldn't think that just moments before, she was stood weak in the corridor, knees buckling and heart palpitating out of her chest. She turned the sex appeal on, and she slipped all the little things that drove Brittany crazy into the routine. Plenty of hip thrusts, gyrating and booty shaking.

As she dropped to the floor, Brittany chewed her lip. She felt powerless. She had tried to push her to the back of her mind and focus on her new boyfriend, but now here was Santana. The love of her life, looking as hot as ever.

She felt so many emotions. Of course, she was so happy to see Santana, but she felt uncomfortable too, and also a little sad that Santana hadn't even told her she was coming to town. This was something she questioned her on when the performance was over, and she rose to her feet to applaud her. But Santana had simply bit back and asked why she hadn't told her that she was dating Sam.

And Brittany felt breathless. She could tell by Santana's defensive tone, that she had hurt her, and of course she had never wanted to do that. She had tried to tell her, because they kept in regular contact, but she could never find the words. She knew Santana wouldn't understand, and Brittany didn't even understand it herself.

She didn't love Sam, not really, not like she loved Santana. She loved him but…she wasn't in love with him. But she needed something to take away the pain of Santana breaking up with her, a distraction of sorts. Sam just so happened to be it.

At some point in the past couple of months, she had stopped fighting for Santana back, because she knew Santana was stuck in a rut. She knew she had dropped out of college. She knew she was feeling lost with what to do in life. It would be easy for her to just tell Santana to come back to Lima and for them to live happily together again, but that wouldn't be helping Santana, not really.

She needed Santana to grow and to follow her dreams, but she knew if they were to get back together, Santana would never do that. And it was painful, but it was love. She could only hope that one day, they would find their way back to each other again.

She didn't know why she was so shocked when Santana revealed she had a girlfriend. She had moved on, so why couldn't Santana? But it _hurt_. It hurt her so much that she had to look away as they kissed. And as everyone around leapt up to praise Santana on her performance, all Brittany could do was sit there with the tears in her eyes and swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

And she saw the doubt in Sam's express, that had made its way onto his face as soon as Santana had walked in. She knew that he knew she still loved Santana. She always would, and nothing was going to change that. She distanced herself from him subconsciously. Her head was an absolute mess. And of course, he noticed, and he confronted her. He outright asked her if she was upset about Santana being back, as if he really needed to ask that question. _Of course_ , she was upset.

And of course, Sam had to go and call Santana manipulative, it was the one thing everyone said about her. And she looked at him warningly. Nobody knew Santana like she did. She said the same thing to Sam that she did to Artie, Santana wasn't manipulative or a bad person, she was just hurting.

She admitted to Sam that she was confused, and she didn't feel guilty for it.

Then she made it her next mission to go and speak to Elaine. She wanted to veto this new girlfriend of Santana's, make sure she was good enough for her and was treating her well. It only took two minutes of conversation for Brittany to establish that Santana was just bribing Elaine to pretend. Now Brittany was more confused than ever. She knew she needed to do something to help the lost Latina.

A couple of days later, she texted Santana to come and meet her, and she prepared for a hard conversation. One where she was going to set Santana free, the hardest but best act of service she'd ever do for her. The purest form of love.

Santana entered the room confident, assuming Brittany had called her here to tell her that she'd broken up with Sam. It tore Brittany up inside having to tear that confidence down and tell Santana she really liked Sam and was going to stay with him. It almost felt like a second break up. She watched as Santana's demeanour hardened, and she turned defensive, the way she always did when she was hurt. She closed her eyes hearing her say she was taken, knowing now that it was just lies.

"I know that you're not dating Elaine" Brittany said carefully as she told Santana how she knew all about the scratcher's tickets and the Ani de Franco shirt, and that she also knew Santana had dropped out of school. And Santana's defensiveness only grew, as she smugly announced that Sue had offered her a job to take over the Cheerio's. This was when Brittany knew she needed to get real with Santana. She needed to be the one to push her to go for her dreams. If she didn't, this heartbreak they were both feeling over losing each other, seemed even more pointless.

So, she encouraged her, and she felt Santana start to soften as she listened to her. She took her into a hug that lasted way longer than necessary, neither of them wanting to let go. They both beamed as they felt each other's embrace, the only genuine smile that either of them had smiled for months.

Santana closed her eyes in bliss, as she ran her hands all over Brittany's back, needing to touch as much of her as possible without being inappropriate. This was home for them. This was paradise. But it was bittersweet.

When they finally did pull apart, they kept their contact by holding hands, neither of them ready to fully let go yet.

And though they were no longer in a relationship, their love languages were still singing. Brittany had helped Santana once more, in encouraging her to chase her dreams and go to New York. And, as always, for Santana it was words;

"You really are a genius Brittany." She smiled "…and you're my best friend"

And it hurt to say those words, so she swallowed to rid herself of the lump in her throat, determined not to cry. It hurt because, although Brittany was her best friend, she wanted her to be more than that. She _meant_ more than that. She forced a smile as she looked into Brittany's eyes, finding herself getting lost in there as usual, before she couldn't control herself any longer.

She leaned forward to place a soft peck on Brittany's lips. It was completely innocent, but it was needed, and it was important for both of them to have that physical touch.

And when Brittany had finally left, Santana watched her go with a sigh as she tried to compose herself. This hurt so much, but she knew that Brittany was right. She needed to go and chase her dreams, and before she knew it, she had booked flights to New York and had moved in with Kurt and Rachel before she could get cold feet and change her mind.

Knowing Brittany had Sam now, she knew there was nothing here for her anymore, and it was time to truly move on.

* * *

Of course, this was easier said than done, and watching the two of them together at Will and Emma's wedding a week later, was so gut wrenchingly hard for Santana. She was just so happy to have Quinn there with her. The two of them spent the reception laughing away, drinking wine and just being their flawless selves, judging everybody around them. The wedding hadn't even gone ahead so…there was a lot to judge.

And when Quinn had told her that she was killing it in the red dress she was wearing, her hand lingering on her arm for just a minute too long, she was taken aback. _Was Quinn flirting with her?_

They drank more and more wine, mixed with some cocktails, and got progressively more drunk. As Finn and Rachel took to the stage to perform a ballad, in true Finchel style, she grabbed Quinn to slow dance with her. Anything to take her eyes off Sam and Brittany romantically waltzing around.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before" Quinn admitted in Santana's ear, and Santana pulled back to look at her.

"I like it" Quinn smiled, her face wearing a mischievous glint.

And Santana's eyes narrowed as she sized the girl up. She was definitely flirting with her.

And soon, fuelled by alcohol, they were giggling away by the front desk as they booked a room for the night. They both knew full well what was going to happen. As they crashed down the corridor, laughing hysterically together, Santana found herself feeling happy and carefree. The first time in ages she hadn't thought about Brittany.

She knew it was a momentary feeling, as soon as her and Quinn were done, thoughts of Brittany would come flooding back. The pain of losing her, still there in her heart. And she knew the only reason she was sleeping with Quinn, was to stop her mind wandering and thinking about what her and Sam were getting up to in the hotel room that they'd booked.

But it was a good distraction, good enough for them to do it twice. And Quinn was attractive, and they'd had fun.

But as she suspected, now it was over with, her mind was on Brittany again.

As if Quinn could read Santana's mind she asked;

"Are you going to tell Brit about this?"

Santana sighed thoughtfully.

"I'll probably have to, I can't lie to her" she shrugged, before remembering Quinn wasn't 'out' to anyone, whatever her sexuality may be "unless you have a problem with that of course" she added carefully. She knew damn well how hard it was to be outed, and as much as she loved Brittany, if Quinn didn't want anybody to know, she of course wouldn't tell anyone.

Quinn shook her head

"No, it's okay, you can tell her. I don't mind people knowing. Everyone in Glee Club gets around with each other" she laughed slightly "To be honest, I'd feel too guilty if we just carried on as normal and never said anything to Brittany. What with the three of us always being quite close, it would feel wrong for Brit to be in the dark over it"

"I agree" Santana nodded

"I just hope she doesn't hate me for it. Because she sure as hell won't hate or direct any of her anger at you" Quinn laughed

"Maybe not" Santana shrugged in agreement "but you know, she is in a relationship with Sam. If we're really getting into the logistics of things, he is my ex-boyfriend. Okay I know it doesn't really count because I'm a lesbian but…when you look at it that way, that the love of my life ex is now shacked up with my other ex, it makes me feel less guilty about _this_ "

"Love of your life?" Quinn raised her eyebrow questioningly, the glint in her eye returning. She was always very good at reading people.

Santana looked down embarrassed but nodded her head to answer Quinn's question.

"Always has been, always will be"

"I don't get it Santana. She's the love of your life, but you break up with her over an "energy exchange". I mean, surely you could have made it work?"

"Who told you that?" Santana frowned. Wondering how Quinn knew the fine details of their break-up, down to the excuses she had given.

"Brittany of course" Quinn replied, before shaking her head at Santana with a laugh "What you don't think Brit and I have our own separate chat and speak as much as you and I do?"

It was a rhetorical question. Of course Brittany and Quinn would speak separately outside of the group WhatsApp they shared, and Brittany would probably confide in her. They were close friends too.

"It wasn't "the energy exchange" as the main reason for why I broke up with her" Santana sighed sadly "is that really what she thinks?"

Sure, Santana had thrown the energy exchange thing in there because she needed a reason to break up with her, and there wasn't a real enough reason. But she also thought she had made it pretty clear that her main reason for breaking up with her was because the distance was too hard for her. In hindsight, she wished she'd have known that seeing her with Sam was going to hurt 1000 x more.

Quinn looked at Santana questioningly, silently urging her to continue.

"I broke up with her because of how insanely in love with her I was, and still am now. You don't understand how much it was killing me Q. To have to go weeks without seeing her, snatched moments here and there, when we were used to spending every day together. Both of our lives were busy and going in different directions, and we couldn't have each other's undivided attention anymore. Friday's used to be our date night when I lived in Lima, and do you know how much I used to hate Friday's when I moved to Louisville? Like I literally used to cry every time a Friday came around thinking about how much I wanted to be with Brittany. I just I…I couldn't do it. It was just far too hard having to be away from her, to not be able to spend any time with her or see her or touch her. I couldn't even bare to speak on the phone because none of it felt enough. Every time I did…I just felt empty with how much I missed her and wanted her there"

Quinn placed a comforting hand on Santana's arm, as she watched Santana grow more and more emotional. It was evidently still very raw for Santana.

"There wasn't even an energy exchange, not really" Santana shrugged "I just needed a cop out excuse, and that was it"

"Does she know though? The real reason for why you ended things?" Quinn asked.

"I did touch on it. I don't know if she really gets it though, that might explain why she's clung to the energy exchange thing. I mean I understand, because I don't get it myself either. If you're happy and in love with someone, why would you break up with them? But I just couldn't carry on like that, not knowing when I'd next see her. And I knew it was hurting Brittany too and I hated that. I wanted to set her free, let her move on and be happy"

Santana explained, as Quinn listened carefully to her heartbroken friend.

"It's funny we did this quiz once about the different love languages and what ours were. Turns out that apart from Physical Touch, we're both really different, complete opposites. But we became really good at giving the other what they needed. Quality Time was one of my big ones but, once I moved to Louisville, Brit obviously couldn't give that to me. Her love languages were different so maybe she could have powered through, but I just couldn't. Breaking up with Brittany was the worst day of my life, and I still love her so much. It really hurts seeing her with Sam, even though I just want her to be happy" she admitted.

"If you feel this way, can't you just reach out to her? Make a go of things again?"

Santana shook her head, things weren't that simple.

"She's with Sam now. And I'm in New York, further away from her than ever" Santana let out a long, sad sigh.

"You know, it's funny. I watched you two for years, knowing how you felt about each other, feeling like a constant third wheel, silently willing you to realise that you loved each other and to get together. I was so happy when you did, and now we're here and we've come full circle. I'm waiting for you to realise again, how you need to be with each other" Quinn said softly, before adding;

"She still loves you, you know"

Santana let out a sad smile. She wasn't surprised by it, not really. She knew that a love like theirs wasn't going to just fade away so easy, but it was still nice to hear. Although it was tinged with sadness.

"It just seems so sad. Both of you so sad and heartbroken. Both of you still so in love, but not able to be with each other"

"It is sad…" Santana nodded. Sad wasn't even enough to cover how awful all of this was.

After a short, sad, silence, Santana felt Quinn take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"You'll find each other again" she smiled knowingly "I'm _so_ sure of that"

And all Santana could do was squeeze Quinn's hand in return and pray that she was right.

* * *

Brittany was sitting at the table at the reception, Sam chatting away to her, as she absent-mindedly nodded along, giving the occasional "mm-hm".

"Brit…you're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Totally" Brittany nodded, keeping her eyes peeled on the door that led to the hallway, before realising what he had said "What…oh…sorry. Sorry Sam I just got a little distracted" she shrugged

"Everything okay?" Sam raised his brow in concern

"Yeah babe, everything is fine" she smiled. And luckily, Sam didn't know her well enough yet to question her on this. Then, she finally saw Quinn emerge, looking both shady and smug as she weaved her way in-between wedding guests.

Brittany looked at her watch estimating a three-minute wait time for her ex-girlfriend to make her appearance, and like clockwork, a sheepish looking Santana emerged when the three minutes were up. Brittany watched as she smoothed her dress down and swallowed nervously, as she was greeted by Mike.

"Hey! Where did you get to!?" she heard him say

"I'll tell you where she got to" Brittany said quietly to herself, but not quietly enough.

"Did you say something babe?" Sam asked

"Uh…yeah…I just said, I think I'm going to go and speak to Santana for a bit, I haven't really seen her all night since she's been so busy with Quinn" she smiled, hoping he wouldn't pick up on her sarcasm at the end. And of course, he didn't.

All night she had watched as Quinn and Santana had flirted together. She had tried to tear her eyes away but, it had proved difficult when they were being so obvious about it. She had wondered at one point if Santana was just trying to make her jealous again, like she'd done with Elaine. But she knew as she watched Santana, that she was actually enjoying it, and she couldn't help but let her mind run away with her.

_What if the two of them were going to be together now, and Brittany was going to be forced to see her ex and one of her closest friends together, in the way she wanted her and Santana to be?_

_What if she never got Santana back now?_

_What if Santana had wanted Quinn all along, but Brittany had been the easier option?_

She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Santana had loved her, Brittany knew that. Quinn was probably just some harmless fun for her. They weren't together anymore, and Quinn was attractive. Santana could do what she wanted, but it didn't stop the sting as she noticed them leave the reception in fits of laughter.

She knew where they were and what they were doing, and she knew they'd be back again. Quinn first, followed by Santana 3 minutes later. Brittany had secretly hooked with Santana enough times before they were official, to know exactly how long she'd leave it before following Quinn in.

She walked over to the Latina, making sure to give Quinn a knowing glare as she passed. And Santana must have sensed her presence from behind, because she turned, and she let out a shy smile.

"I wanted to dance with you, but you were missing" Brittany smiled simply, keeping her tone light. She was curious to see if Santana would tell her about Quinn.

"I was with Quinn…" Santana began, all of a sudden, the guilt was all consuming

"I figured" Brittany replied, with a slight raise of the eyebrow. That was when Santana knew that Brittany knew. She would have told her anyway, but she didn't expect it to be this soon after.

"Let's go talk somewhere" Santana offered, holding her hand out to Brittany, letting out a grateful smile when Brittany accepted and enclosed their palms.

* * *

Santana led them outside, into the chill February air. She still had the room but, she couldn't bring Brittany back there. Not when her and Quinn had slept together in it. Brittany was silent, and Santana didn't bite the bullet, as they found some stairs to sit on.

"It was just drunken fun…" she began

"Well, that makes another Unholy Trinity record" Brittany laughed sarcastically "We all sleep with Noah Puckerman in the same year, then we all sleep with Santana Lopez in the same year"

Then Brittany noticed the hurt flash across Santana's eyes, and she felt bad.

"Sorry" she apologised, her tone softening "I didn't mean that. I guess…I guess it just hurts you know?"

"What and it doesn't hurt me seeing you with Sam?" Santana bit back, before also realising she was being too harsh.

"Brit, it didn't mean anything, I swear" she sighed

"I know. It's just why Quinn? Of all the girls you could have Santana, why someone that I'm close friends with?"

"I didn't plan it Brittany. It just happened. She wanted to try being with a girl for a change and I wanted to…I wanted to take my mind off seeing you and Sam together. Thinking about what you'd be doing tonight, on Valentine's Day…" she trailed off

Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew neither Quinn or Santana would set out to try and hurt her. She couldn't really judge too much, considering she was with Sam. He was still one of Santana's friend, or at least he was before he had started dating her. Those two were actually an item at one point, albeit a very fake one, but the Glee Web was messy. Everyone got with everyone, and Santana had the right to get with whoever she wanted, as jealous as it made her.

"You know, I think about last Valentine's Day, and how happy we were" Brittany let out a sad smile, her voice wistful and reminiscent "If you could have told me then, where we'd be exactly a year later, I wouldn't have believed it"

Santana ducked her head, as a single tear made its way down her face.

"Me neither Brittany" she admitted.

Brittany observed Santana was shivering, so she took off her coat, draping it over the smaller girls' shoulders with a smile.

"You look like you could really use this" she said, and Santana let out a small laugh, before her face turned serious again.

"I really miss you Brit"

And Brittany smiled, as she realised that both of them were still using their love languages despite not being together. She was still doing things to help Santana, with little gestures like letting Santana wear her coat, and Santana was still using her words.

"I miss you too San"

One thing they both knew, is that they weren't the words they had really wanted to say. They had just substituted the word _love_ for the word _miss._ The tension swilled around them, and Santana swore that if they stared at each other for much longer, they'd end up kissing. So, she forced her stare away and stood up.

"Let's go back inside and have that dance" she smiled, offering her hand to Brittany once more.

And once again, Brittany silently took it, the two of them heading back inside together.

* * *

It was an hour later, when Brittany was waiting for Sam to return to the table with their drinks, that Quinn finally approached her and took a tentative seat next to her. She looked at Brittany, who continued staring straight ahead.

"You know, don't you?" Quinn whispered quietly, and Brittany let out a sarcastic laugh once again.

"What, that you slept with the love of my life?" she replied, looking at Quinn knowingly. Quinn knew how Brittany felt about Santana still. "Yep, I know. How was she for you? Pretty great in bed, isn't she?"

Quinn felt her cheeks flush, her eyes widened. Brittany chewed her lip to stop herself saying anything more. She was really trying to be cool about all this, but she couldn't help the jealousy rising.

"Brit, I'm so sorry, it just happened. We never meant to…"

"It's okay Q, just save it" Brittany sighed "I've had this already with Santana. I know you didn't do it to hurt me or anything like that, but come on Quinn you know I feel about her"

"I do know how you feel, but you're not doing anything about it to fight for her back. You told her to go to New York, when she came back looking for you. Me drunkenly sleeping with her isn't going to change the fact you're not together. I don't want Santana in that way Brit, clearly not, but you do. So why don't you go get her?"

Brittany sighed; Quinn had a point.

"It's not that simple. You know if I'd have got back together with her, she would never have gone to New York. I needed her to chase her dreams, not me"

"But you are her dream Brit. Don't you see that? She still loves you, and she's in bits over you. And let's be honest, I was just a pawn in her game tonight, because she was so cut up about seeing you and Sam together"

Brittany looked down hurt. She wanted Santana back so much, but there was too much at stake. Sensing Brittany didn't want to talk about it anymore, Quinn changed the subject.

"But…me and you, we're okay?"

Brittany snapped out of her daze and swallowed, trying to get rid of the emotions that had built, before looking at Quinn with a watery smile.

"Yes Q, we're fine"


	4. Epiphany

Life went on. Santana headed back to New York and tried to busy herself, whilst Brittany focused on school, trying to better her grades and be happy with Sam. He was a nice boy, and so good to her. But he just wasn't Santana.

Life was pretty monotonous for them both, until that one day in early March. It had started out like any normal school day for Brittany, she'd had triple science and her head was hurting, but other than that the day was going okay. She had Glee Club next, and she knew that would cheer her up and get rid of the haze in her mind. She headed off to the bathroom first, and that was when she heard it. The gun shot.

And as soon as she heard it, her mouth went dry and she panicked. And she wanted to scream and run out to safety, but she knew she needed to be rational. She did what she knew she had to do. She stood on the toilet seat, stayed silent and waited.

All she could hear was the sound of her own heart, as the minutes painfully ticked by. Then she started thinking about Santana. How she may never get to see her again or hold her or kiss her. Or tell her that she loved her and that she had made a huge mistake telling her to go to New York. That she wanted her back, she wanted her forever.

She felt the tears silently run down her cheeks as she feared for her life, and when she heard the bathroom door open, she bit her lip to stop the sob escaping as she was forced with the very real reality of her life coming to an end and never seeing her loved ones ever again.

But then she heard Mr Schue call her name, and it was the biggest sigh of relief ever as she rushed out of the cubicle into his arms. She ran into Sam's arms too when she returned to the choir room, appreciative of the comfort, but she knew there was one voice that she really _needed_ to hear right now. As soon as they were cleared and granted permission to leave, and after speaking with her parents, Brittany shakily dialled Santana's number.

"Brittany! Oh my God, Thank God you're okay!" Santana sobbed. She had found out about the suspected shooting from Kurt, and she had been anxiously pacing up and down waiting for news. Rachel and Kurt had tried to reassure her best they could, but it wasn't until now, when she could hear Brittany's voice for herself, that she could break down in relief.

"I was so scared San" Brittany sobbed, as she recounted the story of being trapped in the bathroom.

"If anything would have happened to you Brit, anything at all, oh God, I can't even…" Santana swallowed, her voice thick with emotion.

And even though it was Brittany who had been through the experience, it became apparent that it was Santana who was struggling with her emotions more.

"I can't lose you Brittany, I just can't" Santana started repeating frantically over and over.

So, Brittany found her strength, and she used the one thing that she knew would comfort Santana. Her words.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I'm safe now. I love you so _so_ much Santana, I'm not going anywhere I promise. How could I ever leave you?"

And the next day the actions were reversed when Brittany received a loving gesture from Santana. A huge bunch of flowers with a simple note that read: **_For my beautiful brave best friend, who I love so much x_**

They completely took her by surprise and brought tears to her eyes. She didn't care that Sam was eyeing her suspiciously. There was nothing wrong about this, they only had the purest of intentions.

Although she couldn't deny that the school shooting experience had made her think that life was too short. What was the point in sitting around waiting for Santana to hopefully come back into her life? What if something ripped them apart before it was too late? But she had no idea how to even broach the subject now. They'd been broken up for five _long_ months by this point, and Santana seemed happy in New York. She'd hated long distance before, so surely she would still hate it now that they were even further apart.

* * *

Santana was stuck in New York thinking the exact same thing. The fear of losing Brittany the other day had shot through her like a lightning bolt and made her whole body ache from head to toe. She couldn't do life without her, so why was she sitting around letting the love of her life slip further and further away. But she knew Brittany was with Sam now, and she seemed pretty happy. When she had tried to win her back before, she'd been rejected. What more could she do?

Instead, she threw herself into dating hot New York girls to take her mind off things. Nothing serious ever came of it, she was far too invested in Brittany still for that, but she was having fun. It was the beginning of April, officially 6 months since their break-up, and Santana was on her way for drinks with an _insanely_ hot Choreographer, when she got the call from Sam.

"It's about Brittany" he had told her

"Obviously…" Santana had said sarcastically, waiting for him to get to the point

"Okay, she broke up with me" Sam said.

Santana's eyes widened. _Brittany had broken up with Sam!?_ She tried to mask the glimmer of hope by putting on her most unbothered tone.

"Inevitably" she said, all the while trying to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

When Sam had confessed Brittany was acting really weird, that was all it took for Santana to cancel her date, and book flights straight back to Lima. By that evening, she was sat in Brittany's familiar childhood bedroom, trying to figure out just what was going on with her best friend.

Despite Santana's best efforts, Brittany was refusing to speak to her properly. Even when Santana got up to switch off the live stream that Brittany had set up, in an attempt to turn their reunion into an episode of 'Fondue For Two', Brittany still wasn't letting up.

"Brittany, stop it!" Santana said firmly "Seriously what the hell is going on with you!? You're acting like a completely different person, and it's making me sad"

She hoped bringing her own feelings into this would Brittany soften. It usually worked, but not this time.

"Well get over it, sadness is stupid" Brittany rolled her eyes.

And Santana was taken aback, because this just wasn't her Brittany. She was beginning to really worry about her now. She still loved Brittany so much, but she had to check herself to remain composure.

"Brit, I still care about you…" Santana shook her head "…As a person and as a friend and…this just isn't you"

Brittany let out a smile, her resistance cracking.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to change everything Santana…"

And as Brittany told Santana everything, about her early admission to MIT, neither of them could stop the tears.

"Brittany, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you" Santana said, taking Brittany into her arms and placing a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You always told me I was a genius" Brittany laughed through her tears, as they pulled away, arms still holding on to each other.

"That's because you are" Santana smiled lovingly, dabbing Brittany's finger with her nose, causing both of them to laugh.

"Why did you break up with Sam?" Santana asked, turning the conversation back to a more serious note.

"It wasn't fair to string him along long-distance" Brittany shrugged "I love Sam, but I'm not in love with him. Not like I love y…" Brittany trailed off, and Santana knew what she was going to say. She of course felt the same way, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny glimmer of hope knowing they'd be closer together again and knowing Brittany and Sam were over.

"You know, Boston is only three hours away…" Santana said, the question hanging in the air. She knew Brittany would understand what she was getting at.

"But it's still three hours" Brittany smiled sadly "more or less the same distance we had between us when you lived in Louisville…"

Santana nodded her understanding; she knew Brittany was right.

"That was hard enough, but with me in college I'd see you even less than we did then. The professors at MIT are going to be working me really hard. I'm not going to be like a normal college student, coming home on weekends" Brittany admitted, her tone dejected.

Santana wiped her tears and sighed. At this point it felt like they'd had three break ups. The goodbyes just kept coming, driving them further and further apart.

"I'll miss you so much Brit, but this is an amazing opportunity for you. I _know_ that you're going to be amazing out there"

And Brittany's face crumpled as she fell into Santana's arms, because this was so bittersweet.

* * *

Brittany had put off telling everyone for as long as possible, but as they gathered in their show circle the next day at their regional's performance, she knew the time was right.

As she broke the news, everyone whooped and cheers, but it was Santana's proud smile that caught her eye and made her feel warm inside. Santana's approval was the only thing that truly mattered to her.

Saying goodbye to everyone was hard and emotional, and many tears were shed. The goodbye to Sam was harder than she anticipated. She knew she was breaking his heart, and she never wanted to do that. He had been a great friend to her these past four months, and his presence had helped dull the pain of losing Santana.

But of course, Santana was who her hardest goodbye was to, and so she saved her right until last. She tried to delay it as much as possible. As they stared at each other deeply, taking each other into a long embrace, they both cried heavily.

It was the unspoken silence that the two of them knew, that made this so difficult for them. It was truly the end of their relationship. Their lives were going in very different directions now, and it was the start of a new chapter for Brittany. Before, they could have clung to the hope that they'd find each other again. Maybe Brittany would move to New York after college, or the two of them would head somewhere new together. But not now. Not in this lifetime, were they going to find each other again, and it was an all-consuming grief for them.

And as they gripped on so tight, hugging each other with their whole body, Brittany began to speak. She had given everybody a little speech, and of course her most important words belonged to Santana. But Santana stopped her. Because for once, words were the one thing she didn't need from Brittany. She knew her so well by now, she didn't need to hear them. She knew what Brittany was feeling.

Hearing it out loud would only make things harder. For herself, and for Brittany. So, she stopped her. And the two of them poured all of their feelings into that embrace, until their emotions got the better of them and they had to pull away.

* * *

The New Directions smashed their performance, and Santana cried as she watched them. They won, and she was so happy that Brittany could go out on a high.

At the end of the performance Brittany sat on the stage one last time, taking everything in. The memories of her high school career flooded around her. Glee Club, Cheerios, friendships made, and of course, Santana. It was too sad to think about, and she suddenly felt weak. She didn't know how she was going to leave.

And as if she could read her mind, Santana suddenly appeared beside her and extended her hand. She pulled Brittany up, and poured all of her strength into her, in this incredibly sad moment. Silently, Santana walked Brittany out of the auditorium, knowing exactly what she needed.

"I'm really going to miss you" Brittany whispered.

* * *

Life got tough after that. It was Santana who found it the hardest at first, because Brittany was so consumed by her new life at MIT, she barely had a moment to think. But Santana felt she wasn't even doing anything of substance to warrant her being here in New York. She may as well go work in a diner in Massachusetts, at least she could be close to Brittany then.

She put herself out there for more auditions, and she landed a commercial with Yeast-I-Stat. It wasn't exactly the big dreams she had in mind, but it was a start. It was something.

She didn't speak to Brittany as much anymore, and that was hard. They still kept in contact, just not as often. Partly because Brittany was so busy at MIT, and partly because they truly knew it was over now. They needed distance between them to get over everything and truly move on.

Santana knew that as much as it pained her, one day she'd need to think less about hook ups and more about moving on to another relationship. She couldn't stay single and pining after Brittany forever. But the thought still made her sick inside, so she wasn't actively looking. She'd wait a while longer for that, her heart needed to heal first.

But love comes when we least expect it, and when a new girl started at the diner who Santana was pretty sure was a lesbian, she found herself staring at her from across the room on various occasions. And when she finally got around to talking to her, she found herself getting nervous around her and stuttering over her words. Her Gaydar had been correct, and the new girl Dani, did in fact love lady parts.

When Dani had asked about her past, she had told her the truth. She'd had a girlfriend, and she still loved her, but she knew it was over now. The tension between them throughout the shift was obvious, and at the end of it they had walked home together, and Dani had surprised Santana by planting a soft kiss on her as they stopped outside her apartment to go their separate ways.

The kiss caused Santana to smile shyly, and she felt a feeling that she hadn't felt inside her in a long time. Butterflies.

They began dating pretty quickly, and it wasn't that she expected to get into a new relationship just three weeks after her painful goodbye to Brittany, but for the first time she felt half happy again. And Kurt and Rachel had encouraged her not to let the opportunity pass her by when she actually liked this girl, so when Dani had asked just a few days after they met, to make their thing official, she said yes.

Dani was a really nice girl. She was attractive, she was blonde, but of course she _wasn't_ Brittany. Thoughts of Brittany were never _too_ far away. When she had returned to McKinley after the sudden and tragic loss of Finn, (a guy that despite her obvious anger towards him when he had outed her, had actually become a really great friend), she couldn't help but think about everything she had lost. Finn, Abuela… _Brittany._

She decided she wouldn't be coming back to Lima for a while, and she threw herself back into New York life and her relationship with Dani. She worked hard on being happy and in the moment, and not comparing everything Dani did to Brittany. She was soft around Dani, but she didn't completely melt around her, like she did with Brittany. She didn't open herself up to saying lots of gushing heartfelt words, like she had with Brittany. But she did really like her, and she knew if she stuck with her, her feelings would grow, and she'd find happiness again.

* * *

As Santana began to climb towards happiness again, Brittany felt herself slipping the other way. Life at MIT was miserable and stressful, and far away from the expectations of college she'd hoped for. She wasn't even able to live and socialise with other students, the professors fearing she'd get distracted. Hearing from Kurt that Santana had started dating a new girl, was bittersweet for her. The sweet part being happy that Santana was finding her happiness and moving on, but for the most part, she was bitter. Knowing Santana was with someone who wasn't her, burnt and stung like nothing she'd ever felt before.

All the time alone, made Brittany do a lot of thinking about her old life and how much she missed it, especially Santana. It was just over 8 months now since the day Santana had broken up with her in the choir room, and it wasn't getting any easier. In fact, it only seemed to get worse for Brittany. Each day without Santana, felt like a day wasted.

And when she heard the news that the Glee Club was disbanding, and most of the Alumni were travelling back to McKinley for a reunion, Brittany knew she had to be there. Being back there would give her some happiness and some light relief, and she would get to see Santana again.

But when she got there, the reality of seeing her ex-girlfriend again after over two months of not seeing her, became too much to bear. She had waited so long to see her, but now she was here, she found herself keeping her distance.

But of course, Santana found her, both metaphorically and physically. Just like she always did.

Santana was worried about Brittany, because she instantly knew she wasn't herself. It hurt to hear how much Brittany was missing her old life, so Santana suggested that she, Brittany and Quinn did a performance together, just like the old days.

She smiled as she watched Brittany come to life, the music taking over her body as she danced. She loved watching her dance, so _so_ much.

At the end of the performance, Santana of course had to verbally congratulate Brittany and give her some praise.

"Well…you were amazing as usual" she smiled sweetly. But Brittany was distracted and flustered.

"No, I wasn't! During the bridge I was out of sync 1/16th of a 7th step"

"What are you talking about?" Santana shook her head "You're the most _amazing_ dancer I've ever met"

"No, I need to focus on what I'm good at" Brittany said firmly "Quantitative algorithms, and if there's any time left in the day, hosting my popular internet talk show" she sighed.

And with that, Brittany walked away, leaving Santana dumbfounded and worried for her best friend.

That worry only escalated, when she found Brittany in the courtyard the next day, directing the Chess Club with a megaphone.

"This is freaking me out" Santana told Brittany firmly "This is not you! _You_ love to dance. And I know that you think that you're a little rusty right now, but you'll get it back"

She watched as Brittany stared straight ahead, her lips pursed, seemingly unsure.

"I'll prove it to you" Santana pressed "Let's…do a number together"

"No!" Brittany sighed "Those days are over; this is my life now"

And with that, she carried on her Chess game, as Santana sat dejectedly in thought. She knew that she needed to do something to help Brittany, after all the times Brittany had done things to help her.

* * *

From Brittany's perspective, Santana was just making things harder for her. She had come here expecting that seeing Santana and being around her friends would make her happier, but it was the opposite. It was just making her miss her old life more and realise how different her new life had become. Didn't Santana realise how hard it was for Brittany to be around her, knowing that she now belonged to someone else?

But Santana wasn't letting up, she had her grand gesture planned, by way of an intervention. She had learned over the years that telling Brittany wasn't always effective, _showing_ her was. If she could show Brittany how dancing was who she was, maybe it would actually sink in for her.

Singing was always Santana's style more than dance, but this was about Brittany, so a dance duet it was going to be. She picked a song that meant a lot to them, a song that they had performed together before life got complicated. She had done the singing, and Brittany had done the dancing. Luckily, she could remember the choreography that Brittany had created perfectly. It was burned in her mind from the amount of times she'd watched her.

And Brittany had been reluctant at first, rolling her eyes at Santana's persistence, but as the Latina danced in front of her doing everything in her power to make her smile, she relented. And soon she was up on the floor with Santana, dancing alongside her much to Santana's blatant joy.

As they danced together, it felt like just the two of them in the room. It felt right, and it felt perfect. And as Brittany rolled into Santana one last time, enjoying the feeling of being dipped in her arms, she realised it was where she belonged. In Santana's arms, was where she wanted to stay, and she could see that clear as day now.


	5. Coming Home

Brittany spent the night mulling it over in her head, but she always came to the same conclusion. She loved Santana with everything, and she didn't want to carry on without her. They had obstacles, the distance was still there, and Santana had a girlfriend, but Brittany was sure what the two of them had, could overrule all of that. How could she leave here without trying?

The next day was a long one, but every time Brittany locked eyes with Santana, it just made her more and more sure. And as the two of them were finally alone in the choir room for the first time all day, talking about the misery of MIT, Brittany seized her moment.

"You need to be having a life" Santana told her "You need to be out in the world, going to restaurants and concerts and…and dating"

The trepidation in Santana's tone and the intense gaze she gave her, didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. And before she knew it, she was on top of her.

She kissed her so longingly, so desperate to remember the feeling of Santana's lips against hers. Her hand lightly cupped Santana's face, and as she felt Santana melt into the kiss, she stepped it up a notch and intensified it, pressing herself up against Santana as she went in for more. But then she felt Santana grab her hand and move away. And all Brittany could do was look at Santana as she panicked.

"It's a bad idea" she had said.

And Brittany felt guilty, for letting her body take over her and kiss Santana when she knew Santana had a girlfriend. But the spark she had felt was undeniable, and she knew that Santana had felt it too. That was when Brittany knew, she needed to _tell_ Santana exactly how she felt.

It was now or never.

"It feels really good to be around you" Brittany admitted, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say "you make me feel like a girl again, like my body wakes up"

Santana shook her head, feeling jarred by both the kiss, and the revelation

"Please don't do this, okay?" she pleaded "I have worked my _ass_ off to get over you"

Brittany stood, taking this as her cue to leave, but not before letting Santana know how she really felt.

"I really wanna be with you, Santana" she began, making sure she had Santana's full attention. She did, Santana's brown eyes were captivated, as she waited nervously for what Brittany was about to say "I've seen the world and…I'm sure now more than ever that, I belong with you. And I'm sure your girlfriend's…great, but…you can't recreate what you and I have"

And Santana sat, her heart beating out of her chest, as she heard Brittany say the words she had been longing to hear for so long. Her eyes never left Brittany's baby blue's, and suddenly, Brittany was moving towards her again.

"It's your choice" Brittany whispered, before placing a soft kiss on Santana's cheek. And as she pulled away, she lingered for just a moment too long. Long enough for Santana's eyes to wander from Brittany's eyes, down to her lips.

"If you want me, I'm here" Brittany said simply, before leaving Santana with her thoughts.

Santana tried to control her breathing, a million thoughts running through her mind. The main one being _oh shit._

* * *

Santana went home, and she had a long hard think over everything. She was so mind-numbingly confused, that she hadn't even made the effort to text Dani back that evening. She felt guilty. Not only had she kissed her ex-girlfriend, she was now subconsciously ignoring Dani's messages. She text Dani back quickly with an excuse about having a migraine after a long day, and she needed to get some sleep.

But she didn't sleep, she just continued thinking. About Brittany, about their kiss, about the bolt of electricity that had shot through her body when their lips had touched. The way Brittany had so tenderly poured her heart out to her, knowing how much words meant to her. Santana just didn't know what to do. This wasn't part of her plan. They were supposed to be over for good.

She had a girlfriend now, and she was finally finding happiness, and her new relationship was uncomplicated and easy. She loved Dani, didn't she?

Wrong, she didn't. Not yet anyway. But they had only been dating two-and-a-half months. She was sure they could get there.

But with Brittany, it had been instant.

And she couldn't deny, she still loved Brittany so, so much. She'd never stopped, and she thought that was fair considering they had only been broken up for 8-and-a-half months.

For most of them, they were still dancing around each other, and it had only been the last couple of months that she'd actively tried getting over Brittany and moving on.

Now Brittany was here, and she wanted her, and Santana had longed for this day for ages. But she was scared.

Scared that Brittany didn't really want her back, that she just needed an escape from MIT.

Scared that even if they did get back together, they still had the distance between them that caused their break-up in the first place.

And ultimately, just scared to get her heart broken even more, when she had worked so hard on getting over Brittany in the first place.

And sure, she wasn't over her yet, but Santana knew if she stayed in her uncomplicated relationship with Dani, Dani could probably make her happy if she stayed with her long enough.

So, the next day as she walked into the choir room, and noticed Brittany looking at her hopefully from the back row where they always sat together, she deliberately avoided her gaze and went to sit next to Tina instead. She couldn't outright reject Brittany, but she knew this would send a message instead.

Brittany was dejected. She knew Santana had felt the connection between them when they kissed yesterday, so why was she ignoring it. She watched her, and she read her face. She knew that look very well, from their earlier days before Santana had accepted her sexuality and love for Brittany. Santana was confused, and she was battling with herself. But Brittany couldn't let her go without a fight.

Ignoring Santana's attempts to put distance between them, Brittany sat by her in the auditorium when they all grouped to watch Mercedes and Kurt perform. She wasn't going to let Santana push her away like she had done years ago. She felt Santana stiffen, as she sat next to her.

"Your new girlfriend" Brittany began, unable to say her name "Are you happy with her?"

Santana frowned, throwing Brittany a questioning look.

"Just…answer the question please" said Brittany

"I…well yeah…I'm getting there" Santana swallowed, before finding her words "She makes me smile yes, and she's good to me, and things are easy. Brit, I really don't want…"

"Do you love her?" Brittany interrupted

"Brittany…" Santana pleaded

"Please San. Just tell me. Do you love her…or not?" Brittany persisted.

She needed to know. If Santana was truly happy and in love with this new girl, then she would take a step back and let it be. But if Santana was just scared and pushing her away out of fear, staying with her new girlfriend because of this, then she'd keep fighting for her.

Santana hesitated, before slowly shaking her head, her eyes unable to meet Brittany's.

Brittany's suspicions had been correct, and she really had to try hard to hide the tiny smile that crept on her lips, at Santana's admission.

And as they watched Mercedes and Kurt perform 'I Am Changing', the lyrics made Brittany think about Santana even more, as she watched her carefully. She had to do something to show Santana how much she loved her, and to not be scared, they could make things work. She had hoped her words would be enough, knowing how much Santana valued them, but they hadn't been. Neither was the passionate kiss they'd shared.

As the song came to a close, a lightbulb went off in her head. It was time for her to use her own love language and pull out all the stops. She needed to get her girl back.

It was a busy night for Brittany, making preparations for the next day, and another sleepless night for Santana. Again, she had been a bad girlfriend to Dani today, and she hated herself for it. What made matters worse, was that Dani was so understanding. She had told her she was just busy with the Glee Club, and Dani had accepted that. She was so nice, and Santana didn't want to hurt her, but she was beginning to question her feelings in the relationship. If she liked Dani as much as she thought she did, she wouldn't be here thinking about Brittany.

But then Brittany was her first love, so maybe she was just confused?

* * *

The next day, Brittany had arrived to McKinley early, and she'd collared Quinn to help her with her master plan.

As they set up the last of the lilies, Brittany let out a nervous sigh.

"Do you think she's going to like it?"

"It's so profoundly you" Quinn smiled "I think she's going to love it"

"And…do you think it will work?" Brittany asked uncertainly, bringing her hand up to her mouth to chew at her thumb.

"I think she'd be crazy not to take you back after you've done all this" Quinn laughed, gesturing around the room, before her tone turned serious "You two are made for each other. Anyone can see that. She's yours Brittany, and she always has been. I'm pretty sure when she sees you standing her with all this, all of that Santana Lopez stubbornness will melt away. I've been waiting for the day you'd find each other again, and I have a feeling that today is the day"

"Thanks Quinn" Brittany smiled, a lump forming in her throat as she took Quinn into a hug.

"Right, I'm going to leave you to it" Quinn sighed happily, as she pulled away "Go get your girl Brit!" she winked, before heading out to commence the plan.

She got out just in time to find Santana walking through the entrance hall.

"Oh Santana, you're needed in the choir room" said Quinn casually, sauntering past without stopping for explanation. And as she turned the corner she stood against the wall and said a silent prayer, that Brittana would reunite today _at last._

Confused, Santana headed to the choir room, and the sight that met her when she got there took her aback.

Brittany, sat looking beautiful as ever, surrounded by a multitude of white flowers.

"Oh my God" Santana looked around in amazement, unable to hide her smile "are these all lilies?"

What Santana had really wanted to say was "are these all for me?"

Brittany grinned nervously

"They're the lesbian of flowers"

And Santana smiled, feeling touched. Of course, Brittany had put so much thought into this, as she always did when it came to giving Santana gifts.

"I also…got you this" Brittany said, walking over to Santana with the next part of her present.

She watched nervously and hopefully, absentmindedly playing with the lily in her hand, as Santana observed the gift.

"Two tickets to Lesbos Island?" she frowned, confused "Brit these are…both one way"

"Yeah, I figured…once we arrived at the girl on girl paradise that is Lesbos…that we'd never wanna leave" Brittany shrugged, hopeful that Santana was going to go along with this crazy plan of hers.

Santana was overwhelmed, her head spinning. She knew she loved Brittany more than anything, and she wanted to be with her until the end of time, but this had all come around so fast. She was still confused, she was still scared, and she was still in a relationship with someone else.

She sighed, and took Brittany's hopeful hand in hers, leading her over to the piano to sit.

"Okay listen. Brittany, I love you, but…running away with me and living on a lesbian island is not what you wanna do. You just don't wanna go back to MIT. And you shouldn't…just because your amazing mathematical mind can solve all the world's problems doesn't mean that it has to" Santana said gently, her voice taking on that typical soft tone, meant only for Brittany "it's not your dream…and neither is being with me"

Brittany sighed. She knew this side to Santana all too well. She was scared and she was doubting, and she was projecting it onto her instead. But Brittany was sure and certain. She knew what she wanted, and she knew that deep down, Santana wanted the same thing. She just needed to curb her insecurities first.

"You're one to talk, since when is becoming a Broadway star your goal in life?" Brittany smiled, her eyebrows raised.

"A star is a star, it doesn't matter where in the sky I shine" Santana replied, growing more defensive, all the while knowing Brittany had her good.

Nobody knew her as well as Brittany did. _Nobody_.

"I don't wanna run away with you because I wanna run away. I wanna run away with you…because you and I are the only truly awesome people I've ever met. And I'm tired of doing stuff that only matters to people less awesome than us" Brittany explained.

And Santana smiled, because she was beginning to be convinced, and because her best friend as always, just sounded so smart.

"Okay but this isn't like your math stuff" Santana shook her head, the smile still on her face "I'm gonna be rich and famous. And this is a great first step for me! And besides I'm not gonna let that dwarf Berry win"

Brittany watched as Santana rolled her eyes. She had let her finish her rant, but now it was time to be real with Santana. She knew this wasn't Santana's dream, and she so badly wanted to get through to her.

"Listen…you have spent most of your life, in the closet because you cared about what people thought about you. Walking away from a dream that you don't actually care about, is you winning, because it's you saying 'this is not who I am, and I don't care who knows it'"

And as Santana's eyes searched Brittany's, the urge to lean in and kiss her right there and then, was almost too much to ignore. But she wouldn't do it to Dani. She wasn't a cheat. She may have cheated on guys in the past, but as a lesbian, none of those relationships were real to her. This one was.

She broke the tension between them by letting out a small laugh instead, which Brittany returned.

"You know, it's funny. I spend months tangled up in knots" Santana began, adjusting herself so she could lean against Brittany "And…in five minutes you straighten me out" she smiled, her eyes closing in bliss as she leaned on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany returned the smile, as she ran her hands up and down Santana's arm soothingly. So happy to have her girl, back in her arms once more.

"You really are a genius" Santana said, a statement that she always affirmed to Brittany, but nevertheless one that Brittany never tired of hearing.

"I'm just the world's foremost expert in the field of Santana Lopez" Brittany said jokingly, causing a laugh to escape Santana lips.

But it was true. Santana knew that Brittany really did know her better than anybody. Better than she even knew herself. And as she lay in Brittany's embrace, a place that felt like home to her, she felt the fog lift.

Brittany had asked her what she wanted to do, and suddenly, Santana had never been so sure of anything in her whole life.

* * *

Santana lay on her bed and breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she waited for Brittany to arrive, now that the hard part was done. She had told Brittany in the choir room that she needed to go home and sort a few things, and that she would text her when she was done so she could come around.

She felt bad for keeping Brittany waiting, after she had laid her heart on the line like this, but she'd feel worse if she committed to anything while she was still in a relationship with Dani. She wanted their new chapter to be fresh and guilt free. Brittany's gesture had been so beautiful touching, and it was the perfect note to start on, once she had ended things with Dani.

Breaking up with Dani was hard, because she knew she wasn't expecting it. She had hoped her almost radio silence would have prepared Dani, but it hadn't. Dani had been trusting of her just being busy with the Glee Club, which wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the main reason for her lack of texting.

All she could do was tell the truth. How she really liked Dani, that she was an amazing girl who deserved someone really special, and that she'd had a great time with her. But how she was still deeply in love with her ex-girlfriend, and she always had been, and she shouldn't have entered their relationship so quickly. How she had expected her feelings for Brittany to dwindle away, and she'd been working so hard on getting over her but seeing her this week had stirred everything up again. How it wouldn't be fair to Dani to string along like this.

And Dani had been upset, but she'd also been kind and understanding, and she'd wished Santana the best. Which made her feel more guilty.

Of course, she would rather have had the conversation in person, because even Santana could admit that breaking up with someone over the phone was a pretty shitty thing to do. But she knew she couldn't wait that long and drag it out until she got back to New York.

It wouldn't be fair on Dani, it wouldn't be fair on Brittany, and it wouldn't be fair on herself.

As the doorbell rang, signalling Brittany's arrival, Santana swallowed to alleviate her nerves. The feeling in her stomach was like nothing else, in anticipation of what was about to happen. She was just so glad her mom had dragged her dad out for dinner tonight, so they could have some time alone to talk.

"Hey" Santana smiled, as she let Brittany inside. She could see from Brittany's face that she was nervous, still awaiting an answer after her earlier proposal. She didn't want to drag it out and make Brittany feel worse, so as soon as she was through the door, she told her.

"I broke up with Dani" she said, watching as Brittany's face flashed through various emotions. Joy, sympathy, hope, curiosity.

"Wait…does that mean?"

"Yes Brittany" Santana nodded with a smile "Yes I'll run away with you"

Brittany's eyes lit up and she let out a sigh of relief, and before they knew it, they were kissing. Desperately, hungrily. Neither of them sure who had made the first move.

And they climbed the stairs, being careful not to break the kiss, as they began removing garments of clothing. Soon, they were on Santana's bed, Brittany straddling Santana's underwear clad body. She frantically explored each and every inch of her, all the parts that she had missed so much.

And the tears had stung Santana's eyes, as she grabbed and held tight on to Brittany, in a moment she had longed for but thought she would never get again.

"I love you Brit, keep going baby, that feels so good" she encouraged, her words of affirmation love language singing as loud as it had sung before, while Brittany poured everything into showing Santana how much she had missed her. Her only priority was making sure Santana felt good.

Before long, they were riding the wave together, they didn't have the patience to make each other wait long. It was intense, and it was beautiful, and it had brought tears to both of their eyes.

Santana had cried the most, and Brittany calmly shushed her, as she laid them back on the bed together. When they had started to come down from their cloud, Santana felt the need to apologise, embarrassed for her emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry Brit, it's just been so long without you…"

"Hey why are you apologising?" Brittany replied, placing a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead "We haven't done that in almost nine months, of course it was going to be emotional. I'm emotional too"

"I just didn't realise how much I had needed you" Santana shook her head, shocked at her own emotions as she gulped her tears away.

"We both needed each other. We're two pieces of the same puzzle. We're not complete without each other"

Santana stroked Brittany's exposed hip tenderly, her body lit only by moonlight.

"God Brit…when did you get so good with words?"

"Erm…since I dated Santana Lopez for over a year" Brittany laughed, and Santana laughed along with her, before letting out a sigh.

"Why'd it take us so long to get back here Brit? I've been miserable without you, and suddenly I'm on cloud nine"

"I feel the same San. But I guess we just always had to trust the process. We were always going to belong to each other and find our way back. In this life, and the next, and the one after that. Because you're my soulmate, and no matter how shattered or broken we were, we always had the capacity to be fixed"

Santana's heart swelled, at Brittany's sweet tender words. For once, she couldn't find the words back to say. The only thing she could say, was the one thing she knew Brittany would always be glad to hear.

"I love you so much, Brittany"

"I love you too, my beautiful girlfriend" Brittany smiled knowingly. And Santana's eyes pricked with tears again, because just like that, Brittany had quelled any form of doubt. Last time Santana had worried for months that they weren't official, because the words hadn't been spoken, but this time Brittany had deliberately gone out of her way to say it straight away, so that Santana knew.

* * *

The next day, the Glee Club were buzzing over the gossip of their reunion. Quinn was of course, the most excited, even though she'd had a reunion of her own to be excited about. She had got back with Puck, and unlike Santana and Brittany getting back together, it had come as a shock. But they were all really happy for them.

Santana, still deliriously high off the sweetness of Brittany's words last night (not to mention the several rounds of mind-blowing intense lady sexy), decided she needed to do something for Brittany in her love language. A gesture of sorts. She just wasn't sure how she was going to follow up to lilies and Lesbos Island.

Then, as she saw Blaine trying on his cap and gown, she had the perfect solution. And she ran to Sue to pull a few strings.

As they sat in the auditorium, watching their friends graduate, Santana excitedly anticipated the moment her girlfriend's name would be announced. And when it was called, and she watched proudly at Brittany's shocked face, she knew the surprise had worked a treat.

She placed the cap on Brittany's head, and told her how she had arranged this with Sue, because she wanted Brittany to have the graduation, she deserved a year ago.

Brittany was beyond touched, and as her girlfriend placed a soppy kiss on her cheek, she felt her heart swell with love and happiness. The blues eyes, that were the mirror to her soul, magnified this. As she bound down to the stage in joy, the proud look on Santana's face didn't go amiss.

* * *

After the ceremony, Santana walked into the bathroom to find her girlfriend looking all adorable, taking photos of herself in her gown, to send to her parents.

"Brittany, I have to tell you something" she began, ready to hand Brittany the next part of her gift "I think I've made a huge mistake…"

Brittany's face dropped immediately in fear. She was scared Santana was having second thoughts, and that all of this had been too good to be true. The last time Santana had said she had to tell her something, it had ended in their beak up.

"You don't wanna run away with me, do you?"

And suddenly Santana felt guilty that her choice of wording had panicked Brittany, so she rushed to reassure her.

"What? No, no, no, no, no" she said firmly, walking over to take Brittany's in her arms to add to the reassurance "Of _course_ I do"

Brittany immediately sought solace in Santana's touch, as she ran her hands up and down Santana's arms.

"I was doing some research on Lesbos Island and it turns out that it's _not_ chock-full of lesbians, it's full of German tourists. So, _I_ bought us our return tickets. I think that we should go to Lesbos first, and then Hawaii for a couple of weeks, and then come home"

Brittany was unsure. Neither Lima nor Massachusetts felt like home to her anymore, especially without Santana there.

"Well I don't wanna go back to MIT, and I can't return to Lima" she admitted.

Santana smiled, wondering if Brittany had momentarily forgotten how well she knew her. Of course, she wasn't implying that Brittany should return to Lima or Massachusetts.

Her whole part in this side of the plan, was caused through her own worrying about doing long-distance again. She couldn't just ignore how important quality time and being physically around Brittany, was to her. She had come to realise that whilst New York was sort of home at the moment, it wasn't properly home without Brittany in it. And Santana knew Brittany well enough to know that _she_ was home for Brittany.

"I want you to come to New York with me" she said gently, but nervously. She could only hope that Brittany would say yes, because if she didn't, there was no way she was staying in New York.

The look on Brittany's face told her everything she needed to know, as her face broke into the happiest smile, like she had finally found her peace.

"Is that a yes?" Santana checked, finding herself smiling also, at her girlfriend's adorable reaction.

"Yes" Brittany clarified, her tone sweet, like it had been dipped in honey.

And the two of them laughed, their whole bodies radiating with happiness, as they embraced and moved in for a gentle kiss.

After a long, hard 8 and a half months, _this_ , was what coming home really felt like.


	6. Everlong

After a brief visit to Massachusetts to pick up Brittany's belongings, the Pierce's kindly taking the bulk of it back to Lima for her, they touched down in New York together to gather Santana's things. Brittany was eager for Santana to show her around, to show her the life she'd been living for the past 5 months, but Santana was keen to get away on vacation, just the two of them. They had a lot of making up to do, and the rest of forever to live their lives in New York together.

So off they headed to paradise. Just Brittany and Santana in their own little bubble. They held hands down the narrow, cobbled streets of Greece, and they cuddled atop Mauna Kea as they watched the stars in Hawaii. They tried new foods, drank lots of wine (pleased that they were of age in Europe), they laughed, and they reconnected. They shared sunset kisses and sweet words at sunrise, and they more than made up for all of the sex they had missed out on in their time apart.

It was a time of sheer happiness and bliss, that neither of them wanted to end.

8 and a half months of pain and misery

8 and a half months of pure love and happiness and rebuilding.

Both girls agreed they would have suffered it all, to come out the other side as happy as they were now. They returned to New York in April 2014, better connected and stronger than ever.

The issue was, that they didn't have a home, and neither of them could even afford a deposit. Their travels had left them high and dry, but they couldn't return to Lima, they were sure of that. Santana was offered her job back at the diner, and she figured she could save all of her tips up, for a deposit. Brittany, got in contact with an old friend she knew from the dance world, and he offered her a gig teaching dance freelance.

They were barely going to be rolling in money, but it was a start to their dream in New York together. Brittany's friend kindly allowed her to stay with him rent free on his couch, since they went way back, so it was just Santana in need of a place to stay while they got saved up.

She couldn't go back and live with Berry again, so she reached out to Mercedes to see if she could stay with her while she got back on her feet. Mercedes had agreed, but warned her that Sam was living there too, but Santana told her she had no issue with this. Sam wasn't with Brittany any longer, so Santana could abide him now.

One thing neither Santana nor Brittany wanted, was for their honeymoon bubble to burst. Being back together felt so special and sacred, and they didn't want any outside influences to infiltrate that.

They hatched a plan together, deciding to keep Brittany's presence in New York a secret for now, the only person who did know about it, being Mercedes. It felt exciting, meeting up for date nights just the two of them, both of them living in their own little world and seeing each other as often as possible, putting money into their joint savings account ready for their own place. Their first home.

When Santana was offered an opportunity by Mercedes to join her on tour, she wanted to jump at the chance, knowing the money could be great in going towards their deposit. But she told Mercedes the same thing she had told her, when she had asked her to join The Troubletones. She wouldn't do it without Brittany.

"Easily done" Mercedes had shrugged "I'll talk to the label. She can come as my backing dancer"

And just like that, Brittany was signed up too, much to both Santana and Brittany's delight.

Then Santana was offered another Yeast-I-Stat commercial, and as much as she didn't want to be known nationally as the girl with the raging yeast infection, she knew it would be foolish to turn the money down. So off she went to Iowa, while Brittany showed up at Kurt and Rachel's as planned, imposing herself on her friends now that Santana was out of town.

She was grateful they bought her excuse about being stuck in the airport and had no idea she was staying not too far away for the past month. She'd just been far too wrapped up in enjoying Santana that she didn't want to have to split her time with her friends. She loved them but, they could be a little overwhelming at times. And Santana didn't want to have to share Brittany either, so she was more than happy with their arrangement, as temporary as it was.

* * *

At the end of their four-month tour with Mercedes, where they'd had the best time (making sure to celebrate their one-year anniversary since getting back together while they were out there), they returned to Lima just in time for Homecoming.

With the money they had saved, they were confident they'd be able put down a healthy deposit for a place of their own, and they were excited for the future. But Rachel and Kurt had begged them and all of their friends to help out with the revival of the Glee Club, so they put their plans on a short hold. The Glee Club held a special place in their hearts, and it had helped them get together and realise their love for each other, so they couldn't say no.

It was just like the early days of their relationship, spending nights at each other's family homes, predominantly Brittany's house. They lay on Brittany's bed one Friday evening in post-coital bliss, feeling so wrapped in happiness.

They'd been back together for over a year now, and it had been the most amazing 16 months spent together. Santana had brought around champagne and strawberries, and Brittany had hinted for her parents to go out for dinner and leave them to some alone time, both knowing what the date was and how important it was to be together. It was unspoken, but they both knew, until Brittany brought it up.

"You know what today is?" Brittany asked absentmindedly, as she stroked Santana's arms. Santana was laying on her chest, cuddled up against her.

Santana glanced down, it was the 4th October, of course she knew. It was two years to the day that she had broken up with Brittany. She swallowed, feeling consumed by guilt still.

"How could I ever forget? I'm sorry Brit…"

"Shh don't apologise!" Brittany calmed her firmly "We're here now baby. And all that time apart was so hard but, it helped us to grow. It helped us to see how we could never be without each other. It made us stronger. That day I felt like my heart had been physically shattered, but I'm here with you exactly two years later, and it feels so full. We've come full circle"

Santana couldn't speak, her emotions getting the better of her. She simply leaned up to place a long and gentle kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany could taste the salt of Santana's tears, and she stroked her back reassuringly, knowing that Santana still felt the guilt over their break-up, no matter how many times Brittany had assured her.

Santana lay her head down on Brittany again, the two of them falling into a content silence, before she changed the subject to something a bit lighter. This prompted a conversation about scissoring, and Brittany telling Santana in a matter of fact voice that scissoring had been invented by the Ancient Egyptians, but actual scissors hadn't been invented for many centuries after that. Brittany's plan worked, and it caused Santana to laugh, her conscience easing.

Conversation soon turned to what song they would perform for Glee Club, and at first, they'd had different ideas. But Brittany was weak for Santana, and she could never resist what she wanted.

"Okay I may be a genius but…how could I argue with the logic of your giant generous heart?"

Santana laughed, her heart so full. She had always told Brittany she was a genius, and Brittany had always told her that despite what others thought of her, she had the biggest heart. Underneath the snarky comments and the sarcasm, Santana was the kindest, sweetest, softest soul that Brittany knew.

Watching Santana's face light up at the compliment, Brittany couldn't resist any longer.

"Come here" she smiled, moving in towards Santana.

They melted into the kiss, soft and gentle, and as they pulled away, they both shook their heads and smiled. They knew they both had that same dizzy feeling, like they were kissing for the first time.

"Uh…we are so awesomely in love. I would totally hate us if I didn't know us" Brittany smiled.

"I was thinking…I think that you and I should live in New York together. You know, I wanna go back to college, NYU or Columbia. And you can just go…wherever I get in…genius" she smiled, as Brittany laughed coyly.

They had already discussed that New York was probably going to be the place they moved together permanently, after their brief test run before they went on tour with Mercedes, but as always Santana wanted verbal clarification. Two years ago, she had broken up with Brittany because she couldn't be without her, and distance was still a sore spot for her. She couldn't ever go through life without her physically by her side again. She had to make sure.

"How much fun would it be to be back in school together again?" Santana continued.

"It would be amazing" Brittany enthused, as Santana softened even further. Pleased that as always, they were on the same wavelength, and that she'd had her clarification.

"I love you Brit"

And Brittany melted, because even though she heard those words several times a day from her girlfriend, it still made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Like she could dance around the room in happiness.

"I love you too"

"I'm serious I mean, living my life with you is…one of the few things that's actually as good in real life as it is in my imagination" she said, curling back into Brittany's open arms.

"Like rain and phones?" Brittany giggled, the happiness she felt causing her silly side to come out.

"Exactly!" Santana laughed, but she wanted Brittany to know how much she meant what she was saying, so she changed her tone again.

"I'm serious" she lifted her head to look at Brittany "You make me so happy"

And Brittany bit her lip, so moved by her girlfriends' words as always.

"And I'm never going to stop doing just that" she assured Santana, and Santana shifted comfortably. She knew Brittany was hers forever now, but it still helped to hear it.

"As a math genius, I am one of the few people who _understands_ the concept of infinity, and I will _love you_ until infinity, Santana Lopez"

And it was at that very moment, as Santana listened to Brittany's meaningful words, that she had a realisation. She wanted to love Brittany forever, to make her happy until the end of time, to grow old and grey with her. As she lay in her arms, she could see a whole future ahead of her. Graduating college together, buying their first home, marriage, children. She wanted it all. But why wait? Why couldn't she jig the order around a little bit.

She had never been so sure on anything in her life. The past couple of years had been muddled with confusion, but the one thing that had always remained certain, was her love for Brittany. On the surface, you'd think Brittany would be the one to propose, being that she loves gestures so much. And if she left it any longer, maybe it would be Brittany, but Santana was sure that the biggest gesture of their relationship so far, needed to come from her.

Brittany had been the one to fight for Santana back, and now Santana was going to be the one to make the everlasting commitment to them forever.

And she was going to do it in front of all of their friends, in a place so special to them. The place they fell in love. She had broken up with her in that room, but now they were going to create new memories in there.

At the very beginning of their journey together, Santana had been too scared to admit her feelings, and she couldn't even speak to Brittany about what they had. Let alone, in front of anyone else. The few times they had talked about it, she'd whispered ashamedly, glancing around to check nobody was listening. Declaring her love for Brittany in front of everyone, standing proud and promising to love her forever, truly would be coming full circle.

October 4th 2012; she had broken up with Brittany, because she couldn't stand to live without her.

October 4th 2014; she had decided to propose to Brittany, because she couldn't stand to live without her.

"And I will love you until infinity too Brit" Santana answered, her face determined, because she knew that she really would love Brittany, always and forever.

* * *

Telling her parents that evening that she was going to propose to Brittany, hadn't gone quite to plan. Both of them were shocked, and her father in particular had been quite unhappy, ranting in Spanish that Santana was far too young.

But the words didn't sober Santana, she knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it.

"I'm an adult Papi, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm going to be 21 next year…" she protested

"Santana you have only just turned 20, and it's no age to make a big commitment like this"

"It doesn't matter my age, I know what I know in my heart, and that's not going to change. Brittany and I are in love, and we want to make each other happy for the rest of our lives"

"Santana, I know how much you love Brittany, but maybe you should just have some more time to think over it…" Maribel said softly.

"Time to think over it!?" Mr Lopez cut in angrily "Oh Maribel don't encourage any of this. She can have all the time in the world to think over it, but she's not getting married until she's at least 25. They don't know how they're going to feel about each other next week, never mind next year or the rest of their lives for that matter!"

This started a rage in Santana, how dare he doubt her love for Brittany like this.

"No, don't you dare!" she warned "I'm sorry dad but I won't have you tell me how I feel about Brittany. I have loved her since I was 14. Since the first moment I laid eyes on her. And it took me two years to realise and come to terms with that, and I doubted myself for years. So, I will _never,_ ever have anyone doubt my love for my girlfriend, when it took me this long to be sure. And from the moment I realised I loved her, I never stopped. Not when I watched her date other people instead of me, not when I was too scared to admit who I was inside, not when we finally got together but had to keep it secret, not when I was outed, not when I was rejected by Abuela, not when we broke up, not when we lived miles apart from each other and not when I tried moving on with someone else. I will love Brittany forever, because she is my soul mate, and my life isn't worth living without her. So, if you can't accept that, then I guess we'll just have to get married without your blessing"

And without another word, Santana walked out and retreated to her bedroom, leaving her parents speechless.

* * *

Santana was listening to her music to calm down, when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a frown as her mother walked in, still feeling stubborn from the earlier argument. She could understand her parents worry, but she couldn't abide them doubting the way she felt.

"You're still a little girl to your Papi" Maribel said softly "It's a lot for him to process"

Maribel cautiously walked over to Santana's bed, sitting on the edge of it and trying to read her.

"His little girl I may be, but that doesn't change the way I feel about Brittany, and how I know I'm going to feel about her this way forever" Santana said firmly, not letting up easily.

"She makes you really happy, huh?"

And Santana softened at last, because how could she not when she was talking about her love?

"So, _so_ happy Mom. Like you wouldn't believe…" she gushed

"And you're sure that Brittany loves you just as much as you love her?"

Santana nodded firmly, a smile playing across her lips as she thought about Brittany's obvious love for her. All the things she had done over the years, to show Santana how much she cared. Starting at the beginning of their relationship where she had helped Santana accept herself, right through to now, where she would still go out of her way to do anything that made Santana's life easier.

"She loves me so much. And she really makes sure I believe it" Santana smiled "You know, it's funny. A few years ago, we had an argument about all this, because I was scared that I loved her more than she loved me, because I used to be the one to say it more. I never realised until that day, that there are so many ways you can show you love someone, without saying it. I never doubted it since" she said simply "In her head, it was that I should have just known, but since she knew how important it was for me to hear it, she went to the extra effort to tell me more. She still does that now. We have such a strong understanding of each other, on how to make each other happy. I've never felt more loved in my whole life"

Maribel nodded understandingly.

"We struggle with our words in this family. We never express ourselves properly, and there is no reason, it's just the way we are. You know that your Papi and I love you Santana, but I know we never said it to you, as much as we perhaps should have. Maybe that's why you seek love with your words so much…" Maribel said softly

And Santana gasped lightly, because suddenly it all made sense. Of course, she knew her family loved her, but Maribel was right, they weren't the kind of family to go around saying it a lot. The Pierce's were quite the opposite, and they were constantly telling Brittany how loved she was as a child.

Maybe that was why in their adult relationship, Brittany had always been more secure in love and preferred actions, while Santana had needed the words.

Either way, it didn't matter, because they understood each other's love language's perfectly now. They each knew how to communicate with the other, based on what they needed.

Sometimes they'd use their own love language, sometimes they'd switch their love language to suit the other, if they thought they especially needed it. But either way, they just saw everything now as different forms of love.

The important thing was, that they never doubted their love for each other.

"You know that actually makes a lot of sense" Santana agreed "the thing is now, I don't need the words as much now to know Brittany loves me, I just don't doubt it. It's as true of a fact as the sky being blue and the grass being green. We never tire of showing and telling each other, but even if we never told each other again, I'd know it to be true. I love Brittany, Brittany loves me"

Maribel smiled

"Then I will come with you tomorrow to help pick out an engagement ring for Brittany" she watched as Santana's eyes lit up, as she took her into a hug "We will worry about your father later"

* * *

Two days later, Brittany and Santana were in the choir room ready to perform their duet. Santana was unsure how she was even going to get through it, the nerves for what she was about to do, truly setting in. But they did it, and it went down really well, and they exchanged loving looks throughout.

Rachel clapped her hands together, pleased that they had set a good example for the newbies to follow.

"And _that_ is how a mash up is done!" she whooped.

"No, actually this is" Santana interrupted, needing to seize the moment before her nerves truly took over her. She turned to address her girlfriend softly.

"Brit…can you take a seat?"

"Okay" Brittany smiled, nervously, wondering what Santana was about to do here.

"So…I figured that this is good a place as any to ask you this question…uhm…mainly because it's gonna really upset all of the single guys and gals in here" she joked, before taking a deep breath to say what she wanted to say.

Yes, words came easy to Santana, but this had to be perfect. And she looked at her teary-eyed girlfriend, who was visibly moved already, the words came flowing out right from the heart.

"But…I wanna mash up with you forever Brit. I mean…some people love someone because they make them a better person and…that's not why I love you, because you've always just wanted me to be myself"

Brittany couldn't wipe the smile from her face, as she watched her girlfriend nervously rambling on, declaring her love in front of everybody. She had never seen her quite like this before, and it was adorable, and she was so warmed.

"You're my favourite person in the whole world" Santana continued, and she meant it "And…we're a big deal, you know? Like no matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can't because…I don't wanna live my life without my one true love. And…I normally use a lot of words when I'm saying something negative, so since this is the most positive thing I'm ever gonna do, I'm gonna keep it simple"

And of course, Santana had used plenty of words already, but she really wanted to try and keep this focused on Brittany, since this was her proposal. On a gesture, an action, on showing Brittany how much she loved her. She could stand there all day and speak about her love for Brittany, but she was going to leave it there and express it physically instead.

And Brittany gasped, as she watched Santana take the small box, fumbling with it nervously. She realised what was happening, and she shook her head as she felt her words choke in her throat and her eyes begin to water.

"Brittany …will you marry me?"

And Brittany raised her hands to her mouth in disbelief. There in front of her, was the love of her life, on one knee; presenting her commitment to her forever. After everything they had been through, after the long road they had travelled to get here. The most beautiful grand gesture, of all.

Before she could even say yes, Brittany had taken the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, because she couldn't make this commitment to Santana quick enough. Then realising she hadn't said anything at all, she spoke out.

"Oh my God, I would love to!"

"Really!?" Santana exclaimed, her whole face lighting up in joy and relief.

"I would love to!" Brittany repeated, taking Santana into a full body hug as they squeezed each other in complete happiness.

They kissed tenderly, before Santana pulled Brittany back into her arms again, she didn't want to let go just yet. It was such a special moment.

So, when Kurt chimed in with his unwanted opinion on how they were far too young to get married, Santana had seen red. How dare he interrupt their moment like that? With the anger from her father's disproval still burning inside her, Kurt's words only fuelled the fire, and she made sure to give him a piece of her mind in the hallway later on. In true Snixx style.

* * *

Later that day, Brittany was preparing an engagement present for Santana. In true Brittany fashion, she had calculated the number of minutes Santana and her and spent together and was filling a large heart shaped jar with Mounds bars, to represent this. Kurt had joined her to help, after Santana had made him realise how wrong he was for interrupting like that. Santana had accepted his apology; on the condition he would find Brittany immediately and apologise to her too.

As Kurt had opened up about his failed relationship with Blaine, Brittany had given him her brutal honesty. He needed to move on.

"That's easy for you to say. Santana broke up with you, and now here you are all loved up and engaged" Kurt sighed.

"She did break up with me" Brittany nodded "But I did eventually let her go and move on. I had too. But I did always know that we'd find our way back to each other. You have to believe the same could happen for you and Blaine, but you have to let it go. If and when the universe thinks the time is right, Blaine will show up in your life again. If it's meant to be, it will always be"

"But how did you know?" Kurt asked "How could you be so sure she'd come back to you? So much seemed to happen to drive you two apart. Same with me and Blaine"

"Because through it all, she always held my heart. And I held hers. Through it all, we loved each other. I hate to say it but…we're different to you and Blaine. There was no cheating on each other or…anything like that. And that's not me judging your relationship, it's just me being honest. There wasn't ever a time we didn't love each other, even when we were apart. That's when you know you're meant to be with someone"

"How did you realise she still loved you, after all that time apart?

"It was never a realisation" Brittany explained "It was just something I always knew. Santana shows her love with her words, her encouragement, her support. She never stopped doing that. She never stopped telling me how amazing she thought I was, how in her eyes I've always been a genius"

"I'm sorry Brit. I really do believe in you two" Kurt sighed "I just hope that one day Blaine and I get our happy ending the same as you did"

Brittany smiled, appreciative of his apology, before she caught sight of Santana appearing at the top of the auditorium.

"You'll find your happiness Kurt. I promise…now if you don't mind, I need some time alone with my Fiancé" she whispered, her head gearing towards her approaching girlfriend.

"Oh sure! I'll leave you two alone" Kurt laughed, taking the hint. He flashed a wink in Santana's direction, who was looking in amazement at the large heart shaped jar in front of her.

Kurt headed out of the auditorium, just in time for Santana to approach.

"Brit! When did you get chance to do all this?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Well it was a bit of a rush, but Kurt helped me. We had a good chat and he's sorry" she assured, knowing Santana would want confirmation he'd apologised to Brittany.

"It's your engagement present. Do you like it baby?" Brittany asked hopefully, as she explained to Santana the effort that she had gone to in calculating all the minutes they'd spent together.

"Babe, I love it!" said Santana, pulling Brittany in for a kiss "Thank you" she said softly, pulling her in again and placing 5 chaste kisses on her lips.

When they finally pulled away, their eyes sparkling as they held each other in their embrace, Brittany caught sight of her ring, as she glanced down at her hand on Santana's waist. She still couldn't believe this was real life.

"We should get you a ring too" she suggested softly, but Santana shook her head.

"I don't need a ring baby. Having your heart to hold in my hand forever, is enough for me"

Brittany's pupils dilated, her heart swelled, as she pulled her fiancé in for a passionate kiss.

Santana and Brittany, Brittany and Santana, forever they would be.


	7. Perfect

The wedding planning was in full swing, and Brittany had insisted she do the majority of it. Not because she was a control freak, but because she needed to make sure she was doing everything possible to take the pressure off Santana. She wanted it to be easy for her, so she didn't have to cope with any of the hard bits or logistics.

Santana knew all about Brittany's desire to lighten her load and take care of her, so she let Brittany get on with it, getting involved in all of the important bits whenever Brittany needed her.

She didn't care if they eloped just the two of them, and got married in the middle of a field, as long as they were together. But Brittany wanted them to have this big special day. And in Santana's eyes, whatever Brittany wanted, Brittany got. She'd always make sure of that.

They wanted to get married quickly, and they had set a date for mid-November, because they felt there was no time to waste. Life was too short to wait around, and they knew this from a number of reasons. Finn's untimely death, their break-up, the original Glee Club coming to an end. Life could change in an instant, and they wanted to make sure they were together for all of it. They decided to stay in Lima to plan the wedding, since it was only a few weeks away. Then they would take off on their honeymoon and move to New York together in the new year.

* * *

As they sat in Brittany's room, with Santana looking through the guest list that Brittany had constructed, Santana noticed her Abuela's name on the list. The same Abuela who had rejected her three years ago.

"Why are you inviting my Abuela?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because you won't, and she should be there" Brittany said, looking at Santana knowingly.

She knew how much Santana adored her Abuela, and how it was killing her not to have her in her life anymore. In the three years since they had stopped speaking, Santana's walls had gone up, and she had refused to reach out to her again, her stubbornness shining through. And Brittany felt her love's pain so deeply, as if it was her own, but things can change in three years. Maybe Abuela could change her mind.

Her sadness was further alleviated, as she watched Santana tell her the story about the shared dreams, she and her Abuela had shared for Santana's wedding day. Now it was on the horizon, she wasn't going to be a part of it, and that hurt Brittany. It hurt her because, she knew how badly Santana would want her Abuela there on the happiest day of her life.

"Having her at my wedding means not marrying you" Santana had told her "And I'd choose you over everyone" she admitted intently.

Brittany's breath hitched, melting at her fiancé's vulnerable words, and she leaned forward to touch her. Desperate to comfort her, and for Santana to know how loved she was, no matter what her Abuela thought.

"I'd choose you too" she said softly, as she placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips, cupping her face tenderly.

That was it for Brittany. Her Acts of Service love language sang louder than ever, in her determination to get Santana's Abuela to come to the wedding, in order to make Santana happy. She'd do _anything_ , to see that happen.

* * *

Brittany's first port of call was to visit Abuela and find out her views on love and marriage. Judging by Santana's story, it was important to her, and if it was still as important; Brittany hoped that perhaps she could cast aside any views she had, to come together for such an important day. Although deceitful in her approach, in pretending to be a nurse for Abuela (grateful that Abuela had no idea who Brittany was), she felt less guilty knowing who she was doing this for.

She was delighted to find that Abuela did still value marriage highly. She had told Brittany that marriage was a day of celebration and when people got married, they needed to be surrounded by family.

"Family is your blood, and they need to share in that joy" Abuela had said, leaving Brittany hopeful that if Abuela really thought like this, she would be there for Santana on her special day.

She was ready to tell Santana the news, when Santana beat her to it. She found Brittany in the hallways, and the look on Santana's face was less than impressed.

"We need to talk, right now!" she had said firmly

"Don't be mad at me" Brittany began, ready to explain everything to Santana, but Santana wasn't having any of it.

"Why do you think that it's okay to go behind my back and be friends with someone, who would rather see me dead than in love with a woman?"

Santana was pissed and defensive, but as always, Brittany was ready to calm her. To make her see that she was trying to help her. She softened her voice.

"People are afraid of what they don't know, okay? I used to be afraid of Greek Yoghurt, and then once I added a box of sugar it…kinda grew on me" she shrugged, watching as Santana listened, her demeanour beginning to relax "You know maybe it's our job as young hot progressives to _educate_ , older scary farts. I mean, if Abuela gets to know us and see's that we're somewhat normal, like how I sometimes dance in my sleep and how you sometimes dye your hair blonde for no reason, then she'll see us for who we really are, okay? And _then_ , maybe she'll understand that erm…beside from the awesome lesbian sex part, that we're…we're just like everybody else. We at least have to _try_ right?"

"Okay" Santana relented. Her fiancé always had a way of calming her and making sense of everything. She did want her Abuela there at her wedding, she was just scared to put herself out there again, but with Brittany by her side she knew she could at least try.

"Do you want a signed picture…I'm sure you do" Brittany joked, in an attempt to lighten up the conversation.

"Please" Santana laughed "We should uhm…print off our wedding menus on the back of that"

"Yaaaaay queso por dos" Brittany replied, causing Santana to giggle.

Santana stared at her fiancé, realising that yet again, Brittany had put all of her energy into doing something for her, because she loved her. She felt so lucky to have her, and to walk through life with her.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she smiled with a hint of sarcasm, since it was a running joke by now how often Santana told Brittany, and how Brittany never tired of hearing it.

"Tell me again" Brittany whispered, going along with their game. This was something they did a lot.

"I love you" Santana replied sweetly

"I love _you_ " Brittany grinned, and Santana placed a sweet kiss on her lips, before pulling Brittany into her arms.

As Brittany held her, Santana let out a contented sigh as she breathed in her familiar scent. There really was no place like home.

* * *

Two days later, Santana was nervously waiting behind the curtain, ready for their plan to commence. Brittany led Abuela into the auditorium, who was still none the wiser to her true identity.

"What are we doing here? Does your fiancé work here? Am I going to get to meet him?" she asked.

"No this is a surprise, okay? Trust me it's…" Brittany closed her eyes, thinking about how beautiful Santana looked today "you're gonna love it"

And the curtains opened, to reveal Santana, breathtakingly gorgeous in her floor length red gown, as she sang her Abuela's favourite song. She poured everything into it, hoping that she was going to love it, as Brittany watched Abuela carefully in an attempt to gage her reaction.

As Brittany received her cue to head to the stage and join the rest of her friends to sing back up, she shared a private smile with the woman she was in love with. A smile that let her know just how proud she was of her in this moment.

Before the song could come to a close, Brittany had already broken formation to stand by her partners side. She entwined their hands, and Santana closed her eyes in anticipation, nervous of what was to come with her Abuela. Sensing Santana's worry, Brittany reached out to cup her face, as she placed a proud and supportive kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Thank you" Santana whispered appreciatively.

Neither girl wanted to let go, but Brittany needed to go get Abuela. She made sure to stroke Santana's face one more time, before she headed over to the steps to help Abuela.

"Hi Abuela" Santana smiled, finding her strength

"Hi" Abuela whispered back, touched to see her granddaughter for the first time in years

"You look really good; did you lose some weight?"

"Diverticulitis" Abuela answered, and Santana smiled knowingly, before Abuela directed her attention towards Brittany "So you two know each other?"

"Uhm…yeah well…er…remember when I was talking about my wedding?" Brittany asked, hesitant to say the right thing as Abuela nodded "Er…so Santana's my fiancé" she said proudly. And she couldn't help the way she said it, with the smile upon her face and the satisfied tone, because she couldn't say a sentence that meaningful, any other way.

Santana observed her Abuela worriedly, scared for her reaction.

"So…you come into my home, treat me with kindness, lure me here and _trick_ me into seeing my granddaughter and hear her sing?"

"Yes because…I love Santana with everything, and I would do _anything_ for Santana okay? Even tricking a sick old woman"

Santana felt a lump form in her throat, as just as she had time and time again, Brittany proved her love for her. From Brittany's actions, she was able to find her strength, and address her Abuela.

"You taught me to be a strong Latina woman. To be bigger than the world was ever gonna give me permission to be, and I _have_. You…you taught me _not_ just to exist because I'm worth so much more than that…and without Brit I just…exist. She's…the love of my life and I'm _going_ to marry her and…and I wanna share that with you because…without your love I, I think I just exist too"

" _Please_ , _please_ just come to the wedding" Brittany pleaded. Watching her fiancé pour her heart out like that, had almost broken her. She just hoped her Abuela could see the hurt inside and make everything better. It was all that Brittany wanted for Santana, but there was only so much she could help. The final choice had to be down to Abuela herself.

"No! Right is right" Abuela said, and the hurt instantly flashed in Santana's eyes, causing a pain in Brittany's own heart "I love you Santana, but I don't love your sin. Girls marry boys, not other girls!"

Santana gathered herself, as Brittany winced at Abuela's words.

"So, you're really not coming?" Santana asked.

"No" Abuela whispered incredulously "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you disappointed me first"

Brittany snapped. She walked over to stand by Santana's side, who looked so lost and fragile in that moment. All Brittany wanted to do, was to take her pain away.

"Good! I'm glad you're not coming. You know the New York Times said erm…half the increase in supportive gay marriage is due to generational turnover. That's what smart people call…crazy uptight bitches dying. You guys lost okay? And honestly the rest of us are just…going about our business being normal and…waiting for you not to be around, and not because you can stop us from getting married but…just because, you're kind of annoying"

"You let her talk to me like this?" said Abuela sternly.

And once again, Brittany's words and presence fuelled a strength in Santana, and she grabbed her hand protectively.

"Take a look…because this" said Santana, gesturing between herself and Brittany "this is what real love looks like. And I love you so much…but Brit is my family now and, if having her in my family means not having you, then… that's a trade I'll take any day"

And as Abuela sighed and walked away, rejecting Santana once more, Brittany pulled her even closer and squeezed her hands tight. As soon as Abuela had left the room, Santana let her walls come down, and rest her head on Brittany's shoulder, as the tears of anger hit Brittany's eyes. Anger was an emotion she rarely felt, but in seeing her love crushed like this, she was feeling it all too much right now.

* * *

That evening, Brittany walked back into Santana's bedroom to find her with her old photo albums laying out on the bed. She stood at the door, just watching her for a second. How beautiful she was, how lucky she felt that Santana was hers forever, how foolish Abuela was to let such a special person slip out of her life.

Suddenly Santana looked up, realising Brittany was stood watching her.

"Well hello there my gorgeous fiancé, I didn't realise you were out of the shower already" she smiled.

Brittany returned the smile and walked over to the bed to join Santana.

"What are you looking at baby?"

Santana sighed.

"Just some old photos from over the years" she pointed to the photos, there were lots of her and Abuela, and Brittany should sense she was reminiscing and mourning their lost relationship.

"San, I'm so sorry. I never should have encouraged you to reach out to her again. I just…I so desperately wanted to make you happy on our wedding day. I really thought she could change…" she trailed off, looking down sadly, but Santana raised her head so that she was looking at her.

"Baby, I'm going to be the _happiest_ girl in the world on our wedding day. How could I not be? I'm marrying you" Santana said, her thumbs lightly tracing Brittany's cheeks, as she held her face "I'm glad you encouraged me to speak to her, because if I never tried, I would have never known. I needed closure, and you gave that to me, and I'm so grateful to have you by my side and for always thinking about what I need, before I even know myself"

Brittany leaned forward to claim Santana's lips, and as she pulled back, she just stared at her. Taking in all of the features that she had become so accustomed to, but never grew tired of.

"I love you, beautiful girl. I'm going to make it my life's mission to make you happy and always do the things you need. Every time you fall, I'll be there to catch you. Every time you achieve something, I'll be there to cheer you on. Come rain, or shine, I'll be there forever Santana. You and your happiness are my main priority in life now"

Santana felt herself tearing up, and she reached up to wipe her tears

"Wow Brit, you should have saved that for the wedding vows" Santana laughed, before reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair tenderly out of Brittany's face "You don't even need to try make me happy baby…because every day with you feels like…"

"Heaven?" Brittany answered for her

"Yeah" Santana laughed "Every day with you really does feel like heaven. And with you by my side, I know I can get through anything, and I hope you know that I'll always be there by your side too. I'm just…so ready to walk through life _forever_ with you. I love you so much Brittany Pierce"

"I love you too, Santana Lopez"

* * *

Walking through the halls of McKinley the next day, on their way to the auditorium where Artie had summoned them for a 'wedding meeting', Brittany could tell there was something on Santana's mind.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked gently, stroking Santana's hand that was linked through her arm, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Abuela…and how I should be mad at her but…I just feel _sad_ for her"

Brittany nodded; she'd had her suspicions that Santana was thinking about her Abuela again. Being back here again today, on the way to the auditorium where Santana had been rejected, was bound to bring back thoughts of yesterday.

When Santana asked her the same question, Brittany admitted she was thinking about Abuela too, and how she felt guilty for speaking to her the way she did.

"Wait" said Santana, halting them in the corridor "No, listen I'm really, _really_ proud of how you stood up for me"

Brittany laughed coyly, shaking her head.

"You're my lady knight in shining armour…and I uhm, I just wanted to believe that people could _really_ change. And I wanted her to say that she accepts me. But…I have a lot of love in my life already. _A lot_ …a lot, a lot"

And as Brittany gestured to herself, Santana laughed

"Yeah, you"

"Now…let's go humour a bunch of tone-deaf losers by acting surprised when we walk in this auditorium"

"Deal" Santana laughed.

And as they got in the auditorium, they were met by all of their friends telling Santana that she may not have her Abuela at her wedding, but they all wanted to be there because _they_ were her family. They wanted Santana to know, that no matter what, she was loved and supported and accepted, and as they sang to the two brides-to-be, Brittany and Santana beamed with happiness. They had never felt surrounded by so much love.

* * *

There was a week to go before the wedding, but they still didn't have a venue. Brittany's mom had somewhere special in mind, and she was taking Santana, Maribel and wedding planner Artie along to see it.

The look of horror on Maribel's face as Whitney led them into the rusty old Indiana barn, was evident. Brittany was equally mortified. As endearing as the story was, this wasn't a perfect place to marry her perfect love. But Santana had calmed her.

"Listen, I'm _so_ happy. It makes me very happy, I could not be happier" Santana rambled "I've got my two mom's and future BFF's together at last, and I think…babe?" she smiled, turning to address Brittany

"What?" Brittany sighed. She knew that tone of voice. She could never say no to Santana now.

"This is the _perfect_ place to get married"

Santana turned to Whitney with a grin, letting her know she approved. Brittany was still uncertain as she glanced around, but Santana just wanted to make her future mother-in-law happy. After all, Brittany's family were her family now.

It was decided. They were getting married in the barn that Brittany had been born in, and there was so much to do. Brittany had insisted Santana stayed well away, because in true Brittany style, she had to do everything.

"You should at least let me help baby; I feel bad having you stressed out doing all of this on your own. It's your wedding day too" Santana had told her.

"Santana don't even try argue with me because it's a no. I want this day to be perfect for you, and I don't want you to have to lift a finger. I have everybody else to help me, so please can you just let me do this for you? You planned the engagement and I want to be the one to plan the wedding and make it the best day for you, while you sit and get pampered, okay?"

And so, Santana had pushed no more. This was Brittany's love language after all, for her to help and take the majority of the stress on, while ensuring Santana did very little.

The stress of making the day perfect for Santana, was beginning to take its toll on Brittany and turn her into a bit of a bridezilla. She was just so adamant, that nothing could go wrong on their special day. She began obsessing over the day being jinxed, and when Santana saw her in her wedding dress at the fitting, she had truly freaked out.

She researched all of the wedding traditions she could find, not because she was a believer in tradition, but because she wanted to do everything in her power to make everything run smooth for Santana's sake. If wearing Tina's underwear meant that the day would go without a hitch, and her bride-to-be would have the most amazing day, she was all for it.

As their wedding day edged closer, all Brittany could do was hope that things ran perfectly. As perfect as the love she had for Santana.


	8. Full Circle

17th November 2014. Their big day.

Brittany's nerves were off the chart, as she sent the bridesmaids off to find various insects and items that she had read about bringing luck, in multiple different traditions. She tried to regulate her breathing and calm herself, as she stood alone for the first time all day.

Santana was in the adjoining room going crazy. She hadn't seen Brittany since this morning, and it was killing her. Then when she finally would get to see her, she'd have to share her all day with everyone else. It wouldn't be until their wedding night, that they'd finally get time alone together. As someone who really valued quality time with Brittany, this wasn't good enough for Santana, and when she heard the bridesmaid leave the room, she opened the door to seek out her beloved.

"When I pictured my wedding day, I thought that I would be the most beautiful bride ever but…I was wrong, _you_ are. You look _amazing"_

And for the first time, Brittany wasn't so touched by Santana's words, as she rushed around frantically to find something to cover her dress.

"Santana WHAT are you doing here? This is like the ultimate bad luck! God a bride cannot see her bride before the ceremony" she said, hurriedly pushing Santana out of the door "Why are you trying to sabotage this wedding!?"

"You know what?" Santana said firmly, pushing the door open again as quickly as Brittany had closed it "This was all adorable, but now I'm putting my foot down"

She walked over to stand in front of her wife-to-be, who was seemingly stressed out.

"Do you even know why a groom couldn't see the bride before the wedding?" she pushed

"Cannibalism?" Brittany shrugged, using sarcasm as a way to mask her nerves.

"No" Santana continued, her approach firm "It dates back to arranged marriages. People thought that if the couple had time to see each other before the wedding, they would change their minds and bail on actually getting married"

Brittany listened apprehensively, the blanket she had found still covering her dress, as Santana softened her tone.

"That's not us, okay? Because you love me, and I love you…and no silly superstitions are gonna change that"

And Brittany let out a small smile, as she thought about what they already knew. How sure they were of their love for each other now, and how far they had come.

"Hey" Santana continued, reaching out for Brittany's hand "I'm really sorry that I can't go an hour without seeing you 'cause…I'll just miss you too much. And me and you…rules don't apply to us, they never have, we make our own luck, so… _I_ say that it's good luck to kiss the bride before the wedding, because then we can have that kiss that we can't have in front of our friends and family because they'll be too jealous" she shrugged, letting out a flirty smile.

And that was all Brittany needed to hear. She dropped the blanket with a laugh, that Santana shared with her.

"Come here" Santana instructed, as she pulled her beautiful bride towards her.

"Hi baby" Brittany whispered, before her lips landed on Santana's.

They kissed passionately, all the emotions for the day ahead were poured into it, and Brittany's nerves had finally stilled as she moved in Santana's arms.

"I love you so much" she said softly, when they finally pulled away.

And Santana didn't need to say it back, because Brittany could see it in her eyes.

* * *

Much to Brittany's delight, superstitions aside, the wedding had gone seamlessly. In fact, it had gone better than seamless, and _beyond_ perfect. Santana's Abuela had even had a change of heart at the last minute and shown up at the nuptials.

As Santana walked towards Brittany, standing at the front of the barn which she had done an amazing job of converting into the perfect venue, they both looked at each other and felt a euphoric rush, one of the few times in their lives that they were so certain they were doing something so profoundly right.

Brittany could barely breathe, as she watched Santana draw closer towards her, and all Santana could think was "every fuck up in my life, every tear, every mistake, has all been worth it to lead me to this moment".

The vows were beautiful, as they had both taken the time to write them themselves. Santana 'lover of linguistics' Lopez, had gone first.

**"Brittany, you are my best friend, my love and my rock.**

**We met six years ago. We were in the locker room after Cheerio's practice, and you gave me a smile so warm and captivating, that it intrigued me. I've been in love with you ever since.**

**And I know people think that you can't have love at first sight, that it's not possible. But with you, it must be possible. I _know_ it's possible. And I never made it easy for us at first. I denied what we had, I pushed you away, I made you believe that our love wasn't real. But you kept breaking down these walls, not just because you wanted to be with me, but because you wanted me to find my inner happiness.**

**You loved me, even when I wouldn't let you. When I was hard to love, you made it seem easy. I've been bullied, outed and misunderstood, and I've experienced some of the hardest challenges since I've known you, but that's the best part. That I've got to do it with you by my side. You never let me fight a battle alone, and you are always there to share in every success and every failure.**

**And, I promise to do that for you for the rest of our lives. I will always be there to love you, to take care of you when you're sick, to remind you how much of a genius you are and tell you how beautiful you are, inside and out. You are thoughtful, you are funny, you are kind. You'd do anything for me, and you are the most romantic person I know. You are the world to me.**

**And if somebody was to ask me if I'd choose you in every lifetime, it's an easy question to answer. Yes. A thousand times yes!**

**Our start may have been rocky, but our ending is clear.**

**I love you so much Brittany Pierce. You are the best thing that's ever been mine, and I promise to love you this way forever"**

And as Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes, she was scared her knees would buckle from the amount of love she was feeling at that moment. She had almost forgot they had an audience until she heard somebody blowing their nose. Clearly Santana's words had left most people in tears.

"How am I going to follow up with that?" Brittany joked, still hastily wiping the tears away. She took a deep, shaky breath to compose herself, her nerves getting the better of her again.

"Relax baby, just take it slow" Santana whispered "Pretend like it's just you and me here" she squeezed Brittany's hand, and Brittany let out another breath.

**"Santana. My soulmate, my sweet love, my best friend.**

**Loving you was never a choice. It was a decision my heart made, and my brain agreed with. I know that you think sometimes you were hard to love, but hard doesn't even come into my vocabulary, when it comes to loving you. Hard was fearing that we'd never be together, hard was having you then losing you, hard was being without you. But loving you, has always been the most easy and natural thing in the world.**

**Before you, the world seemed so scary and confusing. It was just too fast, it made me feel dumb, just because my brain worked differently. But you were always there to make sense of everything. Every doubt I had, you rectified. Every fear I encountered, you fixed. You made me feel smart, in times where I thought I was stupid. You called me a genius, and you made me believe in myself.**

**You always know how to make me feel loved and supported. You encourage me, guide me and tell me every day that you love me. You make me feel like I'm the only person you see, and that I'm truly special.**

**I can't believe I get to call you mine and walk through life with you. You are beautiful, intelligent and generous. You have the biggest heart, and I'm so lucky that I get to hold that heart. And I promise that I will protect your heart and hold it tight for the rest of my life. I promise to be by your side through whatever life throws at us. I promise to wipe your tears when you're crying and laugh with you when you are happy. And I promise to continue bringing you breakfast and coffee every morning, to make the start of your day a little easier.**

**Our journey here wasn't always smooth. But even if someone had told me that it wasn't going to work out. And that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache. I would have suffered it all, just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying you.**

**I've never been sure about many things in my life Santana, but I have _always_ been sure of you.**

**I love you so much. Since the day we met, and from this day forward, for the rest of our lives."**

Santana could barely breathe, as Brittany finished off her vows, and she certainly couldn't speak, so she conveyed her love and gratitude with her eyes instead. Brittany had always told Santana she was the one good with words, but Santana was beginning to think it was the other way around.

As the ceremony continued and they said their I Do's, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

And when they heard the words they had been waiting to hear, that they were officially wife and wife, and they could kiss one another, they crashed tenderly against each other.

"I love you" Brittany smiled simply.

"I love _you_ , my beautiful wife" Santana whispered gently back to her, finally finding some composure after Brittany's vows.

As everyone applauded Santana turned to the window, signalling for Brittany to look out. As if on cue, Doves began flying out everywhere. Of course, Santana had to make sure she got at least one gesture in on their big day. It had proven difficult, considering Brittany hadn't let her do anything, but with some help from Artie, she had managed to pull it off.

"You did that?" Brittany gasped, hand to her chest.

Santana nodded excitedly, because seeing her wife happy, was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

As they arrived outside of their hotel room, finally alone together for their highly anticipated wedding night, Brittany pulled Santana back as she went to walk in the room.

"Stop right there Mrs Lopez-Pierce" Brittany smiled, and with that she scooped Santana into her arms and carried her over the threshold, as Santana giggled like an excited teenager.

She placed Santana down on the bed gently, pulling off Santana's shoes before her own, and collapsing on the bed next to her. As she sat, Santana pulled her in for a deep, meaningful kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Santana's eyes were sparkling, her face lit up with a radiant smile that mirrored Brittany's own expression.

"I know it's cliché but, this really has been the best day of my life" Santana said, feeling emotional all over again as the tears pricked her eyes.

"Mine too baby. I just…I can't believe we're here. Together. Married."

"Yep, this is us forever baby. You're officially my wife" Santana smiled happily

"And do you know how _proud_ I am to be your wife" Brittany replied, pressing a hard kiss against Santana's lips.

"If it's anything as proud as I am to be yours, I have a pretty good idea" Santana replied, tenderly stroking Brittany's face with her finger.

"You know, I was thinking. When you walked towards me looking so unbelievably beautiful, all I could think about at first was how gorgeous you looked. But then I had this image in my head, of you walking towards me in the school hallway, the time when you first told me you loved me. All nervous and glancing around, checking nobody was listening. But…there you were today, walking towards me with pride. Promising to love me in front of all our friends and family. We really have come full circle San"

"It's weird because…I had the same thought. I remember that day so vividly. I mean how could I not, like you say, it was the day I told you I loved you for the first time. I was so scared as I walked towards you, but today as I walked towards you, all I felt was joy and pride" she sighed happily

"I love you San. I'm so proud of how far you've come"

"I love you too baby. I'm proud of you too. Proud of _us_ "

Brittany leaned in, to kiss Santana again, in anticipation for the night they had planned ahead of them. She had it all carved out in her head, how she was going to make Santana feel so loved and so special.

As they stared at each other in the dimmed room, Santana stroked Brittany's face with a content smile.

"You are _so_ beautiful Brittany. Tonight, is going to be all about you…"

"Absolutely not baby. I want you to enjoy our wedding night. I want you to be the one who feels special" Brittany interrupted

"You did all of the wedding planning pretty much by yourself. Please let me do this one thing for you?" Santana pleaded

"How about…we make it a night about both of us" Brittany suggested, and Santana broke out into a soft giggle.

"Ooh look at us being the married couple already, _compromise_ "

"Start as we mean to go on" Brittany laughed

"I feel special every single day I'm with you Brittany. Tonight, will be no different. You're right, let's make this about both of us. Our night. Our _wedding_ night _"_

And Brittany nodded with a coy smile, before Santana pulled her close once more.

"Come here…" she said softly.

They made love for the first time as wives that night, and it was nothing short of special and amazing.


	9. Six

Married life took off to an exciting start. They went on a month-long honeymoon to the Bahamas, courtesy of Sue, before returning home to Lima just in time for Christmas. In January of 2015, they finally made the move to New York together, renting a loft apartment in Brooklyn. It was small, but it was cosy, and it was theirs.

Santana's father had given them a generous amount of money as a wedding present, an apology for his earlier doubts on their marriage, so they were fairly comfortable. But they didn't want to just rely on that and run short, so they both got jobs before starting school in the fall. Brittany got in touch with her dance friend again and was able to go back to teaching classes, while Santana got a job in a coffee shop.

In the fall they started at Columbia, and Santana had been right, going back to school together again was a lot of fun. Brittany had majored in Dance, deciding that even though she was a mathematical genius, the academic stuff just wasn't for her. Santana, on the other hand, had turned her hand back to the books and majored in Business. Brittany was so proud of her, she always knew deep down that Santana's talks of fame were all for bravado, and that what she really wanted was to be a successful career woman. She was intelligent and academic, and always had been, she had just lost her way for a while.

* * *

By the time their sixth wedding anniversary rolled around on 17th November 2020, they had bought their first brownstone in New York, and they were not only wives, soulmates and best friends, they were business partners too. After graduating in June 2018, they had set their plans in motion to open their own performing arts school together, and in August 2019, that dream had become a reality.

Santana predominantly took care of the business side of things, the logistics and the running of the school, while Brittany was more hands on, Santana stepping in on the practical side of things occasionally. Brittany had just got back from a busy day teaching to find Santana cooking their dinner.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart" Brittany leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her wife's lips as she handed her the large bouquet of lilies and roses.

"Brittany" Santana sighed happily, smiling into the kiss "You already gave me my gift this morning"

"I know" Brittany shrugged, dropping her dance bag "But it's our six-year anniversary, and six years is a long time, so I wanted to get you an extra treat"

"Thank you baby, I love them" said Santana, moving in to give Brittany another peck, before rushing to find a vase to put the flowers in.

When dinner was ready, they sat down just the two of them, the way the liked it best. Santana had cooked and carefully prepared Brittany's favourite meal, Chilli Con Carne. Perfect, for the cold November chill.

"This is delicious baby, thank you" Brittany smiled appreciatively in between mouthfuls.

"Only the best for my wife on our sixth wedding anniversary"

"I can't believe it's been six years" Brittany shook her head

"Me neither" Santana replied wistfully "Happiest six years of my life"

And Brittany smiled, her eyes growing wide, as she nodded her head to silently agree with Santana.

* * *

That night as they lay in bed together, content from their evening of home-cooked food, great wine, their favourite rom-com and lots of six-year anniversary sex and cuddles, Brittany turned to her wife.

"San?"

"Yeah Brit?" Santana smiled.

"I…I wanna talk to you about our future"

"Okay…" Santana chuckled, confused as to where Brittany was heading with this.

"It's just…us being together for six years has made me do a lot of thinking. You're right, it's been the happiest six years of our lives, and we've done so much. The past year in particular we've become so settled and stable, what with the business. I just…I don't know, I know we've always said we'd like kids but, I guess I'm wondering…when do you wanna make a start on all that?"

Santana was taken aback a bit, she hadn't seen the question coming. Truthfully, she could take or leave kids, but Brittany had _always_ wanted them, so they had always been part of the plan, no questions.

Santana knew that if she objected to having them, Brittany would be fine with it, but she knew how Brittany had always yearned to be her a mother, so she'd never do that to her. Besides, she wasn't opposed to having kids, she was just indifferent.

"I don't know sweetheart; I've never really thought about it" Santana admitted honestly "when did you want to start?"

"Well…" Brittany paused carefully "We'll be turning 27 next year…there's no rush but, I guess… we've had a great six years, I hoped they'd be a part of the next six…"

And that's when Santana realised that Brittany was dying to start their family, she had just been putting off the conversation in fear it wasn't what Santana wanted. It all made sense now, the way she was every time she saw a baby, not to mention how obsessed she was with Quinn and Puck's son Charlie. She had always been a sucker for kids, but in the past six months she'd become even softer. And with that in mind, Santana aired her thoughts.

"Why not start now?" she smiled, and the flicker of light in her wife's eyes did not go amiss.

"What? Really? You wanna start trying now?" Brittany said hopefully, and Santana laughed and nodded.

"I mean, it's not going to be an overnight process. We need to find a sperm donor and look into how we're going to do this but…why not? We're ready. We're stable, we love each other. We could give our baby a loving home"

And Brittany bit her lip to stifle her tears, because hearing Santana say the words "our baby" had really done something to her.

And as Santana gently lifted Brittany's head to say her next words, Brittany had melted even more.

"I can't wait to start a family with you, Mrs Lopez-Pierce"


	10. Lilies & Roses

**Epilogue: 17th November 2039**

Twenty-five years of happy marriage was the reason Brittany and Santana were celebrating with all of their family and friends today. It had come around so fast, and neither of them could quite believe the life they'd managed to build together in the last quarter of a decade. They'd had some of the happiest times of their lives in these years, some sad times too, but the important thing was that they'd always been by each other's side.

Santana walked over to sit with her wife. She'd had enough of entertaining their party guests, and she just wanted to be beside by the love of her life. Brittany could sense Santana's presence coming towards her, without even looking up. They were so in tune like that.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany looked up to greet her wife. The sight of Santana walking towards her, never failed to take her breath away. Just like it had done on this day exactly 25 years ago, when Santana had walked down the aisle towards her. Now here they were, still as happy and in love as ever.

"I missed you" Santana said softly, as she took a seat next to Brittany and leaned over to give her a kiss.

Brittany laughed lightly, it was so typical Santana to be missing Brittany even when they were in the same room and had only been apart for an hour or so while they milled around speaking to their friends and family. She felt the same though, she was never as happy as she was when her wife was by her side.

A slow song came on, and they watched as their guests took to the dance floor, the two of them deciding to just watch and be in their own moment together. Santana cast her eyes over to their eldest daughter, Lily, who had dragged her boyfriend Max on to the floor to dance with her. She loved to dance, just like her mom.

Santana shook her head to rid herself of the emotion that suddenly came over her.

"She looks just like you at that age Brit" she sighed happily, watching as her daughter with the same awestruck expression she had looked at her with when she was born.

"I know. I can't believe we have an almost 18-year-old on our hands" Brittany agreed, tilting her head to rest on Santana's shoulder as they watched Lily together.

"I hope 18 is kinder to our baby, than it was to us…" Santana laughed, and Brittany knew what she was talking about. 18 was the age they had split up and spent those long 8 and a half months apart.

"It's crazy to think though, that at Lily's age, I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And now I look at her and…it seems so young" Santana continued

"But no regrets?" Brittany smiled. It was a rhetorical question that she already knew the answer to.

"No regrets" Santana smiled, nuzzling her nose against Brittany's before turning her attention back to the dancefloor.

"What's even crazier is when we first met and fell in love, we were only a year older than Maya" Brittany shook her head, glancing towards their 13-year-old, an absolute carbon copy of Santana. She was sat to the side and refusing to dance as she looked at her phone with a scowl on her face. She was going through the "moody teenager years".

"Now that really is scary" Santana laughed.

They watched as Maribel fussed over Maya, trying to get her to be in the moment and come off her phone, but to no avail.

"What's even scarier is that if she's anything like you were at 14...God help us all" Brittany laughed, and Santana nodded her agreement, joining in with the laughter.

As the song came to a close, they smiled warmly as their eldest daughter approached them.

"Mami, Mom, I see you two are looking as loved up as ever" she laughed, gesturing to their positioning. Brittany still had her head resting on Santana's shoulder, while Santana wrapped a protective arm around her wife.

"Well you don't do twenty-five years of marriage together without a hell of a lot of love" Brittany laughed.

They broke apart and shuffled over, so Lily could sit in the middle of them. She may have been 17 now, but she was still their baby girl.

"No, but seriously…" Lily continued "What's your secret? I need all of your tips so I can sit here with Max one day after 25 years of marriage, and when my kids ask how we did it, I'll say well…Abuela and Grammy taught me a thing or two" Lily laughed.

Santana's heart swelled, Lily's words making her think of the day that Lily would have children of her own, and her and Brittany would become grandparents. She thought back over the past 20 years, how they had just flown by.

* * *

After their conversation about starting a family on their sixth wedding anniversary, they had put the wheels in motion straight away. After some intense research, Santana in particular needing to make sure she had all the facts and tools for this journey, they picked their donor and decided to go with IUI.

Brittany was going to be the birth mom, and Santana was more than happy to let her have this role considering the thought of going through childbirth quite frankly terrified her. She did worry how protective she was going to become over Brittany though. She was protective already, but having Brittany carry her child was bound to make her even worse, and she knew the worrying was going to be off the charts.

The start to their pregnancy journey was tough, with Brittany struggling to conceive at first. Santana head read all about how lilies signalled fertility, so she brought fresh lilies home every week, in the hope it might somehow help. That particular flower was already so special to them, for obvious reasons, now it was going to be even more special.

After several attempts, lots of tears from a disappointed Brittany and a lot of support and encouragement from Santana, they fell pregnant in June 2021. June must have been a lucky month for them, because it was the same month they had gotten back together, all those years ago. Brittany was emotional when they found out of course, but it was Santana's reaction that surprised them the most. She had cried like a baby when they turned over the pregnancy test and saw the two little lines. For all she had said she was indifferent towards children, that all changed as soon as Brittany was pregnant with their baby. She loved the baby instantly, and was so excited to meet the little life, growing inside her wife.

She had been right to think she'd become even more protective when Brittany became pregnant. She was borderline neurotic over her. If anyone accidentally nudged her, or cut them up while they were driving, you could bet they'd feel the wrath of Snixx in a heartbeat.

"What the fuck are you doing arsehole!? My wife is pregnant!" she'd rage, earning a comforting look from Brittany.

"Sorry baby" she'd apologise, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek for losing her temper, before placing a hand on Brittany's stomach "Sorry to you too, Little Bug"

Brittany's pregnancy had been moderately easy, but that didn't stop Santana from fussing around her, making sure she did everything for her. Santana had always been chivalrous, but this had stepped up a notch now Brittany was with child. She couldn't even let Brittany open the car door for herself, even going as far to buckle her in, checking they were extra safe. Brittany knew Santana was being overly pedantic, but she loved her for it, and found it adorable. It made her feel safe, knowing she was having a baby with someone who would always go the extra mile for her and their child.

Santana always made extra sure she was communicating in Brittany's love language during her pregnancy. This was Brittany's pregnancy, so everything had to be about her. She would cook healthy nutritious meals for Brittany, take care of all the household chores before Brittany had chance to argue and made sure she was always asking Brittany what she could do for her. When Brittany was aching and sore, she would either massage her, or she would treat her to a professional massage.

Knowing how important touch was to Brittany and to both of them, she would make sure sex was till enjoyable for her, even in the later stages of pregnancy. She would cuddle her, kiss her, and cradle her growing baby bump. When Brittany got really big and tired, she would do little things to take care of her like brushing her hair or washing her body in the shower.

Then there was the gifts and gestures. Constant bunches of lilies still, even though their attempts to get pregnant had been successful, there'd be a new bunch before the old bunch had even died. Handwritten notes and cards left dotted around when Santana had to leave for work saying things like "Me and Little Bug love you more than anything. Lunch is in the fridge x". When Brittany's feet got sore, she bought her the most padded pair of slippers she could find. She bought her all of the baby books in Barnes & Noble (though admittedly she wanted to read them herself too), and she always came home with little treats to make Brittany smile. Whether it be her favourite body oil, a new maternity shirt, or something for the baby.

When Brittany had gone into labour on the 13th February 2022, Santana had momentarily freaked out. Their lives were about to change forever, and she was so scared of something going wrong with either Brittany or the baby. But then she had checked herself and pulled herself together. This needed to be about Brittany now.

Seeing her wife in pain had been worse than she anticipated. She knew it was going to be horrendous to see her like that, but she wasn't prepared for just how helpless she felt seeing Brittany whimper and tell her she couldn't do it, and to please make it stop.

"You can do it baby; you're doing so well!" Santana soothed, wiping the hair out of Brittany's face and kissing her clammy forehead "I'm so proud of you angel, keep going. Soon our Little Bug will be here with us"

She had to use her words to help Brittany through it, but she still kept up with speaking in Brittany's love language. She fed her snacks to keep her energy up, she massaged her, and she breathed with her. She analysed Brittany carefully to make sure that whatever she needed, she got. She made sure her own anxieties were pushed to the side, so she could be fully present with Brittany, a strong pillar of support by her side.

In the background, was a playlist with all of their favourite songs on, that Santana had created to help relax Brittany. Songbird, Landslide, Mine, Valerie, At Last, and all the different songs that had played a significant part over the years.

Santana had also had a picture made, of a lily blooming. She had read about giving your partner a focal point to focus on to get through a contraction. Since lilies were so significant in their relationship, and in their pregnancy journey in particular, she thought it would be nice to remind her that each contraction was a step forward to their own little flower blooming, preparing to meet the world.

"Look, baby" Santana said, pulling out the picture in between contractions "The next time you have a contraction, I want you to think about our own little lily blooming inside. The heavier the pain is, the closer we are to seeing them. Use this as a focus to distract yourself sweetheart, and I'll be right with you"

And when Brittany had pushed their little girl into the world on 14th February 2022, Santana had sobbed. _A little girl._ A little girl that looked so much like her wife it made her feel overcome with emotion.

"I'm SO proud of you Brittany" Santana had cried, and before long the three of them were cuddled up together, Brittany and Santana contentedly staring down at the little life on Brittany's chest. Brittany sighed in happiness. For all the pain she had endured in the last 22 hours, it was all worth it, for this moment.

"Are you happy?" she whispered, looking at Santana through watery eyes.

"Happy?" Santana swallowed the lump in her throat "Baby, happy doesn't even cover the way I feel right now. I've got my two girls, and I'm just so…I can't even find the words" she let out, and Brittany nodded, because she fully understood.

* * *

While Brittany and the baby had fallen into a content sleep, Santana had slipped out to get something for Brittany. Something small, the bigger gift would come later, but just something she had done Brittany's whole pregnancy and needed to carry on now that the baby was here.

When Brittany woke up, she smiled when she saw Santana stood at the window with the baby, showing her the world outside. She noticed the big bunch of lilies on the bedside table, figuring Santana must have gone out to get them while she had been sleeping. As she read the note, she let out a huge smile

**Happy Valentines Day, my love. Thank you for making me a mami, love always- S x**

Simple but effective, and the content sigh she let out alerted Santana to the fact she had woken up.

"Thank you for the flowers baby, they're beautiful" said Brittany, her heart filling up at the sight of Santana holding their tiny little girl "Sorry for falling asleep on you"

"Don't be daft darling, you need your rest" Santana laughed lightly "Besides…I had this little one keeping me company. We had fun while Mommy was sleeping didn't we Little Bug?" Santana said, the baby voice she had subconsciously adapted for their daughter melted Brittany's heart even further. As Santana joined Brittany on the bed, both of them staring down at the little pink bundle in Santana's arms, Santana spoke out.

"She needs a name Brit. We can't keep calling her Little Bug forever" she chuckled, and Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, I know. Has anything come to mind for you?"

Santana shook her head firmly.

"You did all the hard work bringing her into the world, I want you to be the one to name her"

Usually, Brittany would protest, but as she stared at the bunch of flowers next to her the name that sprang to mind just seemed so fitting. Lilies had been such an important part of their relationship. The flower that Brittany had littered the choir room with on the day they had got back together. The flower that had been a part of countless anniversary gifts and sweet gestures over the years. The flower that had aided their fertility. The flower that had been a part of Brittany's whole pregnancy. The flower that sat here today, welcoming their little girl into the world. What was even more special, is that lilies also symbolised birth and fresh life, so it seemed all too fitting for their little girl.

"How about Lily?" Brittany suggested lightly.

Santana's eyes instantly lit up at the name, and as if on cue, the baby gurgled in Santana's arms, causing Santana and Brittany to laugh in admiration.

"I think someone agrees. Is that your name little Lilybug?" Santana cooed, before turning her attention back to her wife.

"I love it. Can I…give you a suggestion for a middle name?"

"Of course, San" Brittany nodded frantically. As if Santana would even need to ask permission.

"Well I was thinking…how about…Hudson?" Santana rambled nervously. She didn't know why she was feeling nervous, but it was apparent to Brittany that this was very important to her.

The death of Finn had touched Santana greatly, and Brittany thought her wife's choice was a very fitting tribute to him. Of course, she was going to agree.

"Lily Hudson Lopez-Pierce" Brittany said out-loud wistfully. She instantly loved the way it had sounded.

"It's _perfect_ " Santana sighed, her heart bursting with love.

" _She's_ perfect" Brittany added "Just like her Mami"

"Ten years ago, today was our first Valentine's Day officially together. You made me that playlist, remember?" Santana sighed happily, as Brittany nodded with a smile. Of course, she remembered.

"I remember thinking that day, I _couldn't_ physically get any happier. But today, ten years later, you're my wife. And you've just given me the greatest gift of all time. I love you so much, Brit"

And as Santana moved forward to kiss her wife, the three of them sat in their content little bubble. They were a family, and they were so happy. Nothing could break their joy as they stared down at their perfect little girl, with the perfect name to match.

* * *

Life with their blonde haired, blue eyed little girl was a dream. She did things that amazed Santana and Brittany every single day. Her first word was Mami, and Santana had cried so much. Then they had cried again when she called Brittany Mommy two weeks later.

She was an easy child. Kind, caring, and sometimes a little shy. One thing Brittany was sure she had inherited from her other mother, was Santana's giant generous heart.

Just before Lily turned 4, they discussed the possibility of a 2nd child. Lily was born maternal, just like her Mommy, and she had been asking for a baby sister or brother, for at least the past year. She loved playing with her cousins, Quinn and Puck's children; Charlie and Emily Puckerman, and of course Rachel and Jesse's son, Beau St. James and not forgetting little Everleigh Anderson-Hummel. They felt ready and capable of having another child, and they still had the donor sperm that they had used with Lily, that they had frozen at the time in case they wanted another baby.

But Brittany was nervous about going through the process of trying again. Last time, it had really taken it out of her. Every failed attempt was a knock to the heart, and she wasn't sure she was mentally strong enough for it. So, Santana had a suggestion.

"How about I be the one to carry our baby this time?"

Santana was terrified at the prospect of giving birth, but seeing her wife so disheartened at each failed attempt last time, had killed her. She couldn't see her go through that again. She also didn't think she could cope with all the worrying and anxiety a second time around, so as much as it scared her to do this, she would do it a thousand times over to see Brittany happy, and to not have to worry about her.

And though it seemed impossible to fall in love with Santana any more than she already had, she did. Because seeing Santana make this sacrifice for them, so they could grow their family once more, meant everything to her. Of course, they had no idea how long it would take for Santana to get pregnant either. But Brittany knew she'd be able to cope this time, because she wouldn't be blaming herself. Every time the pregnancy test had come back negative when they'd been trying the first time around, she had felt like a failure. Like it was her that was the problem. She knew no matter how long it took with Santana; she could never think her beautiful wife was a failure.

* * *

Santana actually fell pregnant in their first attempt. It was almost too good to be true, and they couldn't believe it. They kept it a secret until the 12-week mark, but when they were sure everything was going well, they told Lily. She was so excited, and she was thrilled to be given a t-shirt that said, 'I'm going to be a big sister'. Later that week, the Lopez-Pierce's held a party, designed to tell everyone their news.

"Where's Lily?" Quinn asked, looking around the room.

"She's right here. Come on Lilybug!" Santana exclaimed, beckoning the little girl out who bounded around in her t-shirt. And as family and friends read her shirt and began to realise, the tears and congratulations started pouring out.

Although falling pregnant had been easier this time around, Santana's pregnancy was a lot more problematic than Brittany's ever was. She suffered terribly with morning sickness, and by the time her sixth month rolled around, she was ordered onto bed rest for high blood pressure. The doctors were worried she had a high risk of developing pre-eclampsia.

Being a work-a-holic now they had the business, being told she had to slow down, was difficult for Santana, but Brittany was always there to make sure she stuck to the rules. Taking care of Santana was something she had always loved to do, and even more so now she was pregnant, but like Santana had done with her, she made sure she communicated in Santana's own love language.

She constantly affirmed her with sweet words. When Santana was tearful because she felt poorly, Brittany would say;

"I know you're not feeling well again sweet girl, but I want you to know how much I love you, and how grateful I am that you're doing this for our family. I wish I could make this experience easier for you"

When Santana moaned about how big she was getting, and that she had found another 3 stretch marks, Brittany would say;

"Your body is so beautiful baby. I've never been as attracted to you as I am right now, adorable and glowing with your cute little bump. Carrying _our_ baby inside"

And when she'd watch Santana lovingly tuck Lily into bed at night, something she always made sure she did no matter how unwell or tired she was, Brittany would say;

"You're such a great parent sweetheart. And you're going to be a great parent to our little Jellybean too"

Brittany also knew how important quality time was to Santana, and with a second child on the way it would be harder to come by, so she made sure to make the extra effort so that Santana was getting what she needed. Alone time, just the two of them. She made sure that every night when Lily was in bed, they'd have uninterrupted time just the two of them. No phones, no TV's, no outside influences. Just them, talking about their day.

When she booked a massage for Santana, the way Santana had done for her when she was pregnant with Lily, she made it a couples one so that they could go together. When Santana was on bedrest, she cut down her hours at the school to spend time with her, and the two of them would sit in bed reading baby books together, reacquainting themselves with all the new-born stuff.

It was on one of those days together, that they got chatting about baby names. This time, they knew they were having a little girl, they'd decided to find out at the scan unlike they had with Lily.

"I was thinking about names for Jellybean earlier" Brittany mused "I'd really like our girls to have names that are somehow connected, so I was thinking…how do you like the name Rose?"

"Rose?" Santana said out loud, wanting to hear the name on her tongue

"Yeah…I mean obviously it goes well with Lily. And I know lilies are an important part of our relationship, but roses always were too. Remember you used to buy me them all the time when we first got together. And on Valentine's Day, you got me that…"

"Single red rose to symbolise the love at first sight I had for you?" Santana finished with a nod.

She put her hand on her baby bump, stroking it gently as if she was seeking silent clarification.

"Well…I think we have our baby name. Rose Lopez-Pierce" she smiled, leaning forward to give Brittany a quick peck.

"Now we just need to think of a middle name" Brittany shrugged "Maybe it will come to us when we see her"

"Three more months to go little one" Santana smiled, stroking her stomach with her thumb, as Brittany bent down to place two kisses. The first on Santana's bump, the second on her lips.

* * *

Two weeks later, Brittany surprised Santana with a baby moon to Long Island. They couldn't go too far now Santana was so heavily pregnant, plus she had only just been allowed off bedrest, but It would be the perfect chance for quality time alone together before baby number two arrived. It was early September, so the weather was still fairly good, and they enjoyed romantic strolls along the beach, a picnic up Montauk Point and lots of deep bonding time. They felt more connected than ever, in this exciting time in their life, and the weekend had gone without a hitch. Santana had for the most part felt quite well and was able to actually enjoy her pregnancy for the first time.

Unfortunately, this feeling didn't last long, because a week later Santana was feeling more unwell than ever. Her hands and face had begun to swell, and her blood pressure was sky high again. Tests confirmed that Santana was now suffering from pre-eclampsia, and she needed to remain on strict bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy, with a doctor visiting every 2 days to monitor her.

Santana became teary, she was truly fed up, and it pained Brittany to see her this way. All she could do was assure her and be by her side the way she always was.

"Not long now baby girl, you're being so brave. It will all be worth it when we see our little Jellybean"

But Santana's condition showed no improvement, and when the doctor came around one day in late September to examine her and told her he wasn't happy and was admitting Santana to hospital for the rest of her pregnancy, Santana completely broke down.

As someone who had been scared of this all along, it was her worst nightmare come true. Now they were telling her she needed to have 2 months in hospital, away from Brittany, away from Lily. The date was the 30th September, and her due date wasn't until the 20th November, she wasn't sure she could do it and she started hysterically crying.

The doctor grew concerned, as the raise in blood pressure could be harmful for her and the baby, so it was up to Brittany to calm her.

"Baby, baby, baby, please calm down. I need you to calm down and think of Jellybean now. Come on sweetheart, you know this isn't good for her. Take some deep breaths, come on do it with me. That's it, niiiice and slow" Brittany encouraged, her hands rubbing soothing motions on Santana's arms, as she breathed with her.

She continued whispering soothing words in her ear, and when she was satisfied Santana was calm enough, she talked her through the plan.

"We're going to go with the Doctor now angel and get you to the hospital. I know you don't want to be there, and believe me, I don't want you there either. But it's the best place for you and the baby. They're going to send an ambulance for you, just so they can monitor you, but I'm going to be right there with you soon. As soon as I've got your stuff together and dropped Lily with Quinn, I'll be there with you sweetheart."

"Will you stay with me as much as possible?" Santana asked tearfully, the vulnerability in her voice breaking Brittany's heart.

"You just try keeping me away!" Brittany smiled through her tears.

"And Lily?"

"I'll bring her to see you as much as I can sweetie. This is only temporary, but it's what we need to do to make sure you and our little Rosie are safe"

So, Santana agreed, and as Brittany watched her be wheeled into the ambulance, she was strong for her. But as soon as she was gone she broke down, because truthfully, she was scared. She couldn't have anything happen to her wife or their baby and seeing Santana so vulnerable and frightened was killing her inside. She felt desperately helpless.

* * *

As scared as she was when Santana had originally gone in to hospital, nothing had prepared Brittany for the fear she would feel 4 days later, when out of nowhere, the nurse taking Santana's blood pressure pressed the alarm next to her and started strapping all sorts of machines to her. Santana eyes widened in panic, and Brittany stepped forward to take charge.

"Excuse me, what's going on? Is there something wrong with my wife? My baby?" she asked desperately, all the while trying to comfort a hysterical Santana.

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce, a doctor will be here in a moment, if you could just keep your wife as calm as possible please?" she asked softly.

It was a task that was easier said than done.

Within minutes a doctor had arrived, and after a quick conference with the nurse he turned to address Santana.

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce, I'm afraid your blood pressure is at a dangerous level and drastically rising. It's too risky to wait any longer, and we need to get your baby out now. I need you to sign these forms please, to consent to an Emergency C-Section"

And Santana swallowed, her head light as she gasped for air. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What! No!? No please, it's too early. There's still 7 weeks to go before my due date. She's safe in there"

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce I can assure you, the risk of her going full term greatly outweighs the risk of delivering her early. If we keep her in there for much longer, there's a high chance that both of you will die"

And the words panicked Santana, and she began screaming so loud that it physically hurt Brittany inside. Brittany was also terrified. They were going to cut into her wife and pull out their precious baby girl far too early. She was scared senseless, but she needed to stay strong for Santana.

Santana screamed so much, and despite Brittany's attempt to calm her, the doctors had no chance but to sedate her. It was all down to Brittany to sign the consent form now. They had an operating room ready, and they all set to take Santana.

Brittany bent down and pressed a long kiss on Santana's head as she slept, knocked out from the anaesthetic.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to sign this to keep you both safe" she whispered, so that only her wife could hear.

She could only hope that Santana would understand. Yes, the risks of delivering their baby now were high, but if she did nothing, she'd lose Santana _and_ their baby. That was something she couldn't live with, so she hurriedly signed the forms, and before she knew it, she had her gown on and was on her way to the operating theatre with Santana. It all felt so surreal, and such a blur, knowing that within the next half hour or so, she'd be a mother to two.

As she held Santana's hand, squeezing it tight as she watched her sleep, she felt so sad that Santana was missing their baby's birth. She whispered so many words to her in that moment, as the doctors worked away.

How much she loved her, how proud of her she was, how she admired her strength, how everything was going to be okay and soon they'd be proud mamas to two beautiful girls.

And suddenly Brittany was brought out of her thoughts by the doctor. She had been so focused on Santana; she had forgotten to look what was going down at the other end.

"She's here Mrs Lopez-Pierce" the doctor said.

Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's hand. She was reluctant to let go, but she needed to go see their baby. The tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at the tiny, tiny bundle in front of her. She weighed in at a teeny 2lb 14 oz, and Brittany had never seen anything so small and fragile, but so incredibly beautiful. She wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek.

"Hi baby, I'm your Mommy" she said gently "Your Mami is just over there. She's getting better for us, just like you need to, but she can't wait to meet you"

"Mrs Lopez-Pierce, we really need to take her off to Neonatal Care now" the nurse said sympathetically.

Brittany placed a soft kiss on her own finger, lightly pressing it on the baby's arm with a soft stroke.

"I love you baby girl; I'll see you soon"

Before tearfully heading back over to her wife, who was still heavily sedated. She grabbed Santana's hand and placed several kisses on it.

"She's here Santana. Our little baby girl is here, and she is _so_ beautiful. I can't wait for you to wake up and meet her"

* * *

A few hours later Brittany was dozing lightly in a chair next to Santana, when she felt Santana start to stir. She shot up and squeezed Santana's hand, so that Santana knew she was here.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Santana groaned so Brittany shushed her again.

"It's okay honey. Don't try to speak if it hurts. Just rest"

Santana went to open her mouth again, and Brittany could tell she wanted to know about the baby, so she rushed to assure her.

"Our little girl is here San. She's _here_ and she's doing really well. She's so tiny, but _so_ perfect, and she looks a lot like you. I can see Lily in her too" she gushed "They had to take her to the Neonatal Unit because she's still so small, but they say she's doing really good. I keep going back and forth between here and there to check on her. I can't wait for you to see her"

Santana blinked slowly, still hazy from the drugs and trying to make sense of everything Brittany was saying.

"You understand, don't you angel? Why I had to let them do the C-Section? If we didn't, I could have lost…"

"I know. I know Brit, I understand" Santana said softly, as she found her words and gave Brittany's hand a gentle squeeze. She knew what Brittany was about to say, and she would have done the exact same in her position, if it was her faced with the decision of losing Brittany and the baby.

Santana glanced at the calendar on the wall and observed the date. She hadn't even had chance to register when her daughter's birthday was, because everything had happened in such a blur.

_4th October 2026_

"Brit the date!" Santana suddenly exclaimed "What is it with our babies coming on significant dates. First Lily on Valentine's Day, and now this one comes on 4th October. If she'd gone full term, I bet she would have arrived 3 days early and come on our anniversary" Santana laughed lightly.

And as Santana said the words out loud, Brittany registered the date.

"Oh yes…4th October, so it is. 14 years to the day since you broke up with me" Brittany smiled sadly. Even though they had been married for almost 12 happy years now, the memory still pained her.

"Well yeah that but…I like to think of it more as 12 years to the day since I decided I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you"

Brittany frowned; confused.

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday. We were back in Lima helping out the Glee Club, and I was round at your house and we had champagne and strawberries. That's how I remember the date so well, because we were making a point of having a special night together, since it was the date of our break-up. We had the most mind-blowing sex, as always, and we were just both so happy and content. I remember you told me you would love me for infinity, and that was it. It just sparked something inside me that made me think, I want to marry this beautiful girl and make her happy for the rest of my life"

Brittany's eyes watered as Santana relayed the story.

"San I never knew that…" she said softly, as Santana gave a bashful shrug.

"For the record, I still love you to infinity. In fact, no, I love you beyond infinity Mrs Lopez-Pierce. You, and our two beautiful girls. I didn't know my heart was capable of so much love…" said Brittany

"I love you _beyond_ infinity too Brit…"

* * *

A short time later, a doctor came in to examine Santana. He explained she would need to be on bedrest for a while longer, because there was still a risk of eclampsia developing, even after delivery.

Santana had cried all over again when she was told she wouldn't be able to meet her baby today, and Brittany's heart broke for her. All she could do was show her photos of their little girl, but it wasn't the same.

"She's so tiny" Santana sobbed as she looked at the photos, their baby was all covered in wires and tubes, and looked so fragile "She's so tiny and it's all my fault. I couldn't even do my job properly and keep her safe"

"Don't you dare say that!" Brittany said firmly, pressing a kiss on Santana's head "Don't you dare say that ever again. Baby, none of this is your fault. These things just happen. You're an amazing mother, to Lily and to this little one. I won't hear you say words like that again"

The next few days were rough. Santana still wasn't allowed out of bed to see the baby, and the baby was too small to leave the NICU. And Brittany was torn between three places at once. Her wife's bedside, her tiny baby in the NICU, and her first baby at home who was worrying a lot about her mama's and asking Quinn constant questions.

On one particular quick visit home to pick up more stuff, and to see Lily and assure her everything was going to be fine, that soon she'd be allowed to see her Mami and her baby sister, she had returned to the hospital to find Santana sobbing desperately.

"They won't even let me go to the bathroom Brit. How am I ever going to be allowed to see my baby, when they won't even let me do something as simple as use the toilet"

Brittany felt so weak and powerless, seeing Santana like this, and knowing there was nothing she could do to help. But the harsh reality was, that Santana was still high risk, and her every movement needed to be closely monitored.

On the plus side, baby Lopez-Pierce was flourishing, and hitting every NICU milestone. It was too early to say she was out of the woods yet, but the doctors were pleased with her progress so far.

* * *

On day 5, Santana and Brittany finally got the news they had been hoping for. Santana was well enough to leave her hospital bed and see their baby for the first time. As Brittany pushed Santana down the hallway in her wheelchair, the excitement bubbling away in both of them, Santana felt like she was in a TV advert with her hair flying around freely. She wasn't on a high-speed boat, she was in a wheelchair, being pushed down the corridor by her wife, but she felt so free and happy at last.

As Brittany watched Santana's face melt as she met their baby girl for the first time, she couldn't stop the silent tears running down her face. It was such a beautiful moment. They had taken for granted the fact they got to bond with Lily straight after her birth, now they knew the other side of it, and how hard it was. They were so grateful to be here as a family at last. All they needed now, was for Lily to be able to meet her baby sister.

"Hi baby R…" Santana began, before hesitating on saying the name they had picked out for her.

Brittany looked at her understandingly. She'd had the exact same feeling for the past 5 days, that only grew every time she saw her.

"She doesn't look like a Rose, does she?" said Brittany, saying what they were both thinking.

Santana shook her head in agreement.

"She looks like a…" she squinted, observing the tiny little girl she had carried for 7 months "She looks like a Maya" she smiled shyly.

Santana had always loved that name for a little girl. She had no idea why, it was just one of those names that she heard once, and she loved it, and it stuck with her. When she was 15, she used to sit bored in class, doodling in her book the names of 'boys she fancied'. She used to write all her baby names out in a row and add 'Puckerman' on to the end of it to see how it flowed, and she always used to write Maya Puckerman , because she'd always had that picked out as one of her 'future baby names'. The irony of it all made her laugh now, being that she was a lesbian, and knowing that Puck was now married to one of her closest friends.

She had almost forgotten about that name, until she looked down at the little girl in front of her. It just seemed to fit her.

"Maya…" Brittany said to herself, before turning to Santana "Sweetheart I love it. It suits her perfectly"

"But I love the Rose thing too, and the meaning it has to us, and how it's linked with Lily" Santana mused

"Well how about…we have Rose as her middle name. Maya Rose Lopez-Pierce?" Brittany suggested.

"I love it baby" Santana smiled, leaning into kiss Brittany before glancing down at their tiny girl again "Our little Maya. She's going to be just fine; I know she is"

Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course, she is. She's so strong. Just like her Mami"

"And she's so beautiful" Santana added "Just like her Mommy"

The next month was a whirlwind, with Maya in the Neonatal Unit and Santana still recovering from both the C-Section and being heavily monitored for signs of eclampsia. To make matters worse, they were both missing Lily so much, and they longed for the day they'd all be home together as a family of 4.

There were some really tough moments, times when Maya scared them, and they worried for their baby girl. Santana being discharged which although great, scared them, because she felt too far away from Maya now that she wasn't just down a corridor. But there were some beautiful moments too, like the first time they got to hold her and feed her and change her little clothes. And the first time they got to bring their excitable four-year-old in to meet her baby sister for the very first time.

And on their 12th wedding anniversary, 17th November 2026, they received the best anniversary gift, _ever_.

Baby Maya could come home.

* * *

Then life started as a family of four. First words, first steps, all those amazing milestones came again, and seeing Maya hit them was always that bit more special, being that she was premature, and they had to monitor her development. Luckily Maya didn't have any problems, the only thing was that she was quite small for her age, but this didn't hold her back. Just like her birth mother, what she lacked in height she more than made up for in bite. She definitely had Santana's personality, laced with some of Brittany's characteristics too. Such as her sweetness and her sense of humour.

They also got to hit new 'firsts' with Lily too. First day of Kindergarten, first missing tooth, first time she ever won a dance competition.

They were so happy, so in love, and so blessed to have their two beautiful girls and each other. They took motherhood in their stride, and in true Santana and Brittany fashion, their parenting styles were Yin and Yang. They were different, but they complimented each other. Santana was the strict and protective parent, while Brittany was the fun, easy-going parent.

Together, they were a dynamic duo, and more in love than ever. The important thing was, that they made all of their decisions together, and they had a sound understanding of each other. So even in areas when they were profoundly different, they could work together as a team.

* * *

As Santana thought back over all of their happy years together, she instantly had the answer to her daughters' question.

"Communication" she answered simply "That's how we made it work. In the early days, we worked hard to communicate what we needed, to the point where now, we don't even need to. I can tell what your Mom needs just by looking at her"

"And I can tell what your Mami needs by doing the same" Brittany agreed.

Lily nodded, glancing over at Max who was chatting away to Whitney.

"Honestly, if you can get him to take the test online to find out what both of your Love Languages are, it will be the best thing you ever do." Santana laughed, and Brittany glanced at her knowingly.

"I'd say you're a Words of Affirmation girl like your Mami, but the important thing is, you need to learn Max's too. Then you can communicate better together" Brittany smiled.

They still firmly believed that taking that test all those years ago, when they'd argued the time Brittany was sick, was one of the best things they had ever done. The understanding they had of each other was so solid, nothing could ever tear them apart now.

They were interrupted by Maya running over and jumping onto Brittany's lap. Maya was growing up, and she may have been in the moody teenager phase, but now and again she'd have little moments where she was still just a little girl, and she'd cling to her mothers the way that she used to. It always warmed Santana and Brittany's hearts, and they cherished these rare moments.

"Oooh, to what do I owe this pleasure" Brittany laughed, tickling Maya and causing her to giggle.

"My phone died" Maya laughed.

"Oh well I might have known!" Brittany laughed, but she held Maya close, grateful for the contact.

If they could keep her their little girl forever, they would.

Santana seized the moment to place a kiss on Maya's cheek.

"Mami!" Maya laughed, wiping Santana's lipstick from her face "I've told you I'm too big for kisses now"

"You're still my little girl angel, you'll never be too big, I'm sorry. And neither will your sister" Santana said, before grabbing Lily and planting a kiss on her cheek too.

A song came on that Santana and Brittany didn't recognise, were they really that old now? It was obviously something current because Maya jumped up out of Brittany's lap in excitement.

"Lily! Lily! Come dance!" she shouted, and Lily laughed.

"Okay Mai-mai, I'm coming"

Brittany and Santana sighed in content as they watched their two girls on the dance floor, surrounded by the rest of their family and friends. Brittany turned to Santana with a watery smile.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy!?" Santana swallowed the lump in her throat "Sweetheart, happy doesn't even cover the way I feel right now. I've got my three beautiful girls. I've got everything that I ever wanted" she said, subconsciously mirroring the words she had said shortly after Lily's birth.

"I feel the same" Brittany sighed "You, Lily and Maya, you're just…well you're the best thing that's ever been mine"

And Santana smiled, as she caught a tear that ran down her wife's face, before moving in to claim her lips.

"I love you so much, Mrs Lopez-Pierce" said Santana.

And Brittany sighed to compose herself, her voice cracking with emotion, because she felt so lucky to still be hearing and saying these words all these years later;

"I love you too"

**END**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Would love to hear your thoughts and reviews! Thank you for reading x**


End file.
